Ligas: Poder, caos y traiciones
by Free Week Garen
Summary: Isentris es un joven aspirante a convertirse en un poderoso invocador. Lux, ahora convertida en toda una dama busca volverse la mejor campeona de la historia de Runaterra, sin embargo, tras un incidente en Aguasturbias, la ciudad-estado de Demacia verá amenazada su propia integridad interna incluso por quienes han jurado protegerla. Rating M por obvias razones.
1. Prólogo: El incidente

**¿Qué tal?**

 **Bueno, me presento, soy el Garen Player más noob del juego, incluso le saco Muramana.**

 **Llendo al grano, les comento que este es mi primer cuentito acerca del LoL, espero que sea del gusto de la mayoría. Espero recibir observaciones positivas y también criticas, siempre y cuando lo hagan con el debido respeto, no estamos en partida, ¡así que los flamers vayan marchándose a otro lado!**

 **No es mi primera vez escribiendo a través de sitios por Internet, participé de ello en Reddit (extraño, lo sé), DevianArt y también me encanta leer.**

 **Por otro lado, trataré de que en esta historia no encuentren tantos clichés (ya que siempre los hay), ya que tengo algunas ideas bastante interesantes, además que implementaré algo de "Medievalismo", como por ejemplo la palabra "Ser" o la frase "Mi señor". El uso de tropas, escuderos, caballeros y algunos títulos como por ejemplo los condes y los barones estarán presentes; además de hablar un poco de política. No se asusten, será fácil de entender y no es nada del otro mundo, de hecho, si lo vemos de otra manera será más fácil entenderlo que jugar con Garen (por mi parte a veces fallo la R, no me golpeen por favor).**

 **Me atrevo a mencionar que también me encanta usar frases irónicas, espero hacerlos reír con algunas de ellas.**

 **Le voy a poner un hermoso Rating M, algunas de esas razones podrían ser violencia, SENSUALIDAD FEMENINA (no se desesperen, trataré de incluir algo con Ahri para los más morbosos), lenguaje fuerte, alguno que otro personaje borracho y depende mi estado de ánimo capaz que alguno que otro Lemonsillo (lamento decepcionarlos, si bien he escrito muchos Lemons a lo largo de mi travesía por Internet, soy de escribir uno cada cierta cantidad de capítulos, y solamente si lo encuentro necesario).**

 **Voy a usar el genial estilo de Invocadores y Campeones, que aunque no sea muy popular me parece que es el mejor, también habrán algunos factores que en caso de que no los entiendan los explicaré al final de cada capítulo. Mencionaré varios eventos que han tenido lugar en el continente de Valoran, como por ejemplo La Carnaza de Noxus. Este tipo de eventos también serán explicados a medida que transcurre la historia.**

 **¡DISFRUTEN DEL PRÓLOGO!**

* * *

 **Profanación interna: Poder y Caos.**

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

Otro apestoso y agitado día en Aguasturbias, el patio de juegos principal de la piratería de Valoran.

Los barcos cargueros por fin habían atracado en los muelles y los marineros se apresuraban a bajar el ron antes de que la imparable horda de borrachos hunda las embarcaciones. Algunos disparaban sus armas al aire para apresurar el desembarco de la mercadería y para volver aún más locos a sus compañeros.

Si bien todos sabían que era día de ron, lo que nadie esperaba era divisar las velas de un barco cuya bandera presentaba la cabeza de oso acompañada del hacha y del martillo, el conocido emblema noxiano.

Esta inesperada llegada podría tener varias causas: la típica compra de esclavos, el comercio de armas o simplemente Katarina estaba en busca de nuevos marineros intrépidos (o muy estúpidos) que navegaran con ella en sus viajes suicidas. El estruendoso _gong_ de los cuernos noxianos obligó a la multitud a dispersarse aún insatisfechos por no poder conseguir ni una botella de su tan amado ron.

Una vez la nave extranjera había atracado de ella bajó un gran sujeto pertrechado de una armadura negra, un escudo de tamaño considerable y una espada con diamantes en la empuñadura. Otros cinco hombres armados lo seguían. Algunos piratas los abuchearon, pero se quedaron en silencio al oír desenfundarse el arma del que parecía ser el comandante.

―Viven en una pocilga y aún así les alcanza el orgullo para reírse de Noxus. Ustedes son la personificación de la estupidez, más les vale marcharse, maldición―dijo el gran sujeto, y los piratas se esfumaron en un instante a excepción de un hombre que vestía un traje de capitán cuya cabeza estaba acompañada de un gorro en forma de un extraño triángulo. Su cinturón estaba "adornado" con una larga cimitarra y una gran pistola.

―Pensé que en Noxus enseñaban formalidades―comentó el pirata― No me gusta equivocarme―.

―Gangplank―murmuró el caballero noxiano en respuesta― Veo que tu pueblo sigue siendo tan limpio como siempre―los soldados se rieron.

―Mis disculpas, ya mismo iré a escribir una petición formal de mujeres que limpian la mierda del piso―respondió Gangplank poniendo mala cara― Además, un marinero de Aguasturbias siempre necesita de la compañía de una botella de ron, ¿por qué no lo entiendes, Aldin?―.

―Ser Aldin―se apresuró a responder el gran joven.

―Oh, resulta que ahora los mastodontes tienen títulos―se burló el pirata para el descontento de Aldin― Venga, rápido, no estoy de buen humor, dime lo que quieres y lárgate―.

Aldin dio media vuelta y conversó en voz baja con uno de sus subordinados, quien sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó.

―Busco una carga―dijo el caballero.

―Dame un segundo, traeré al idiota encargado de recibir las cargas―contestó Gangplank ignorando las protestas del noxiano. Se metió a lo que parecía ser una taberna y al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó el primer disparo seguido del sonido de muchas botellas haciéndose añicos, gritos, risas y maldiciones.

―Disparos, mi señor―le susurró un soldado a Aldin― En el barco aún quedan hombres, ¿quiere que los traiga?―.

―No le tengo miedo a unos borrachos―no hubo más palabras luego de esa respuesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos más de caos las puertas de la aparente taberna se abrieron. Gangplank apareció arrastrando a un hombre gordo y con barba.

―Venga, ponte de pie y saluda al niño de Noxus―le ordenó al gordo, quien torpemente se puso de pie.

―No soy un niño, soy un Ser―la voz de Aldin mostraba inicios de ira― Exijo que me traten como un Ser―.

―De acuerdo―dijo Gangplank― Sam, saluda a Ser Niño―los piratas que observaban desde las ventanas de las casas estallaron en carcajadas.

―Saludos cordiales, Ser Niño―se burló Sam, y nuevamente los piratas espectadores se rieron bastante fuerte― ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?―.

―Me puedes ayudar dándote un buen baño, desgraciado―respondió enojado― Al grano, busco una carga―.

―Maravilloso―respondió el subordinado de Gangplank mientras hacía un gesto que abarcaba todas las cajas que había recibido en los últimos días― Estás de suerte, pues aquí hay un montón de cargas de mierda, elige la que más te guste―.

―Un trabajador chistoso, vaya coincidencia―dijo uno de los escuderos de Aldin en respuesta― Dinos cuál es la carga, mi señor Aldin ya se está cansando de tus burlas―.

―Vaya coincidencia―repitió Sam― No esperaba que los perros hablaran, eso es una coincidencia, ¿no es así?―más risas por parte de los piratas, y Aldin desenvainó su espada.

―No puedo permitir que un simple pedazo de basura como tú se burle de la élite de Noxus―colocó la punta de la hoja en el ombligo descubierto de Sam, y éste se empezó a reír muy fuerte― ¿Te ríes al estar amenazado de muerte? Buf... no tienes remedio―.

―Al contrario, Ser Niño, el que corre el riesgo de morir aquí eres tú―respondió con confianza el barrigón, y Gangplank también sonrió con complicidad.

―Mi señor...―le susurró un escudero a Aldin, y en menos de un instante había notado que todos los piratas que observaban desde las ventanas de los edificios y algunos que habían salido de la taberna los apuntaban con sus armas.

―Por tu propio bien te recomendaría portarte bien cuando no estás en tu casa, niño―le dijo Sam, que de un rápido movimiento logró desarmar a Aldin. El Ser dio un paso atrás y tardó un momento en recomponerse― No estás soñando, acabas de ser desarmado por mí, un gordinflón y un tonto sin remedio―le devolvió el arma.

Aldin observó un momento a sus hombres, quienes lo miraban en silencio. ― _Qué vergü_ _enza acabo de dar_ ―pensó. Apretó los puños y enfundó el arma: ―Muy bien, ya ha habido suficientes peleas, me gustaría que pudiéramos ir al grano―dijo. Lo único que faltaba era seguir el pleito que Sam había armado, aparentemente solo para divertirse. Un miembro de la élite noxiana no podía caer en aquella clase de juegos, y menos con un pirata. Debía acordarse de todo lo que le había enseñado su señor padre. Ahora era un hombre, un Ser, no un niño que recién aprendía a blandir su primera espada de madera― Que sea rápido, maldición―.

―Así se habla―dijo Gangplank― Sam, ayúdalo, y si vuelves a burlarte de él te cortaré el miembro y se lo echaré de comer a los peces, estás advertido―.

―Si, jefecito―contestó, y el capitán le golpeó la cabeza― ¡A la orden, capitán!―dicho esto, Sam arrebató de la mano de Ser Aldin el pergamino con la información de la carga que estaba buscando. Leyó las prolijas letras durante un minuto, hasta que al final aplaudió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

―¿Ya sabes cuál cajón es?―Aldin volvía a estar impaciente, sin duda era un hombre, pero el seudónimo de Ser Niño no estaba tan errado con respecto a su personalidad arrogante.

―Por supuesto―respondió Sam― Por aquí, vengan conmigo―hizo un gesto con la mano mientras torpemente caminaba hacia el almacén. Sus pasos eran cortos, rápidos y graciosos.

―Yo esperaré afuera― respondió Gangplank mientras se sentaba en el piso y apoyaba su espalda en una pared de madera― Las cargas noxianas siempre traen mierda, y la mierda siempre trae problemas―.

Sam abrió las puertas dobles del almacén y rápidamente se deslizó adentro seguido por Ser Aldin y sus hombres. El ambiente era horrendo; suelo de madera resquebrajado y podrido, el techo parecía estar a punto de venirse abajo y algunos pescados en descomposición estaban dispersados por todo el lugar, ya sea sobre el piso, sobre las cargas o flotando en agua estancada. El fuerte y desagradable olor a agua salada y a pescado volvería loco a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a él.

―Espero que la humedad no haya afectado en algo el contenido―comento Aldin con algo de esperanza― De lo contrario, le diré a Gangplank que te corte el miembro y se lo eche de comer a los peces―agregó, y Sam le devolvió un gruñido y maldiciones en voz baja.

Caminaron en círculo por unos minutos más. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron cinco hombres vestidos de negro, tal vez buscando otras cargas.

―Aquí está―dijo el pirata finalmente mientras arrastraba un cajón por el suelo― Veamos lo que dice...―se detuvo un momento a leer las inscripciones― Veneno, ¿no es así?―se rascó la cabeza, y acercó aún más el cajón a su dueño.

―No es de tu incumbencia―le respondió Aldin.

―No soy idiota, noxiano―contestó Sam― Si es el veneno que creo, no será apto para que lo use cualquier idiota. Especialmente tú―.

―Parece que sabes del tema―los ojos de Aldin mostraron interés, y Sam sabía que había dado en el clavo― ¿Qué mas puedes decirme? Perdonaré otro de tus insultos si me cuentas más―.

―Si me permites abrirlo, podría mostrarte su uso―respondió el gordo señalando la caja.

Aldin dudó un poco. Sabía que sus hombres no abrirían la boca, pero no debía bajar la guardia ante un pirata de la desagradable calaña de Sam el Barrigón.

―Cualquier movimiento brusco te costará una mano―le respondió al final, y el gordo le dedicó una sonrisa divertida― Adelante―.

Las manos de Sam desataron las cuerdas que apresaban el contenido con mucha habilidad, pues en tan solo unos segundos la gran caja por fin estaba libre para ser abierto. Levantó la tapa y hurgó dentro con las manos. El sudor le recorría la frente.

―¿Está todo bien?―le preguntó Aldin, con una mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

―Mejor de lo que esperaba―respondió Sam mientras sacaba un frasco con un líquido verde, aparentemente muy espeso― Si tan solo un frasco se hubiera roto, en este momento estaríamos todos muertos―agregó mientras cambiaba el frasco de una mano a otra con mucha rapidez, aterrando a los hombres y a Aldin― Tranquilos, no dejaré caer el frasco. Por cierto, ¿a quién planean matar con todos estos?―sacó más frascos y los contó rápidamente. Había más de veinte además de algunos paños de tela y otras chatarras.

―No lo sé, solamente vengo a buscar la carga y llevarla de vuelta―contestó el caballero de Noxus.

―No digas idioteces―le espetó el pirata― Tienes suficientes recipientes para barrer a cien personas, ¿y me dices que no sabes quién o quiénes serán el objetivo?―

―Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría―le dijo Aldin en respuesta― Además, como ya te lo he dicho, no es de tu incumbencia. Pronto, coloca esos frascos dentro del cajón, firmaré y me llevaré esta carga. Hombres, prepárense a llevarla a bordo―.

―Sí, sí―respondieron los hombres, y se apresuraron a volver a poner las cuerdas para asegurarse que la tapa no se abriera accidentalmente. Ya era suficiente con que Sam supiera qué había dentro, si lo veían los demás piratas sin duda alguna tendrían un gran problema.

Aldin estaba a punto de ir a revisar las ataduras de las cuerdas, pero justo en ese instante los cinco hombres vestidos de negro se acercaron a ellos.

―Soldados, alto―les ordenó a sus hombres, quienes abandonaron las ataduras y se pusieron de pie al instante―Hombres vestidos de negro, soy Ser Aldin, tercer hijo del Barón Zélar de Noxus, si necesitan algo los escucharé, de lo contrario tendrán que apartarse de mi camino inmediatamente―.

―Acertaste, Ser Aldin de Noxus―dijo otro hombre muy alto también vestido de negro, que acababa de entrar al almacén― Estos hombres vestidos de negro están a mis órdenes, y necesitamos la carga que está justo detrás de ustedes―.

―Lamento decepcionarte, pero los noxianos no tenemos piedad con los bandidos―dicho esto el caballero noxiano y sus hombres desenvainaron sus armas― Se llevarán esta carga por encima de nuestros cadáveres―.

―Precisamente esto era lo que quería evitar―dijo el capitán de los bandidos, y entraron más hombres armados con lanzas, espadas y ballestas― Yo también lamento decepcionarte, noxiano, pero no podrás escapar vivo de aquí―.

Aldin tragó saliva y evaluó la situación. Eran seis contra treinta. Su única salida era conseguir llegar al barco con sus demás hombres para poder equilibrar la batalla, pero eso no sería fácil. También tuvo en cuenta de que fuera del almacén también habrían más tipos malos.

―Los noxianos no olvidarán esto―dijo, y levantó la espada―¡Hombres de Noxus, a ellos!―terminada esta frase los seis noxianos asaltaron el frente con sus armas.

Aldin arremetió con su escudo al primer hombre más cercano y lo derribó al suelo a la vez que uno de sus escuderos le cortaba la cabeza de un sablazo. El segundo matón cargó contra ellos con un mandoble, pero fue rápidamente abatido de una certera estocada por parte de un escudero. El sonido de las armas chocando, los alaridos de los heridos y los lamentos de los moribundos comenzaban a llenar el lugar. Aldin y sus hombres ya estaban siendo acorralados por los bandidos. Se acercaba el fin, Sam había huído y su lealtad era insuficiente, era muy poco probable que haya ido a buscar ayuda; pero no podía darse por vencido, tenía que acabar con todos ellos para ganar más respeto, si sobrevivía esta contienda ya no lo llamarían Ser Niño. Debía sobrevivir. Tenía prohibido caer. Escuchó el disparo de una ballesta, y al mirar hacia su derecha vio que el proyectil había impactado en el rostro de uno de sus escuderos, el cual yacía tendido en el suelo inmóvil. No tenía tiempo para lamentar las bajas. Atravesó el pecho del hombre más cercano, le arrebató su lanza y se la arrojó al ballestero en el estómago. Otro bandido con ballesta se preparaba a disparar un proyectil.

Las puertas dobles del almacén se abrieron de golpe y entró Gangplank con una cabeza en su mano derecha.

―Te lo dije, Aldin, las cargas noxianas siempre traen mierda―arrojó la cabeza frente a los bandidos que quedaban en pie―Y la mierda siempre trae problemas―desenvainó su espada y se arrojó a luchar ferozmente a la vez que maldecía en voz alta.

―¡Vamos, hombres!―bramó Aldin a la vez que acompañaba a Gangplank en la batalla. Cayeron dos, tres, cuatro y luego cinco bandidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El capitán pirata tajeó la pierna de un bandido y con su pistola le voló el rostro a otro.

El último en caer fue el hombre que comandaba la emboscada. Un escudero le destrozó la columna con su maza y otro lo atravesó con su lanza.

―Mi señor, ¿qué hacemos con la carga?―le preguntó uno de los noxianos sobrevivientes a su caballero.

―Volveremos luego a recogerla, de momento tenemos que llegar al barco, ¡en marcha!―tras esa respuesta todos corrieron hacia el barco en busca de ayuda, pero se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa ver que el barco había sido abordado por más bandidos, y que ya casi no quedaban noxianos vivos en él― ¡Hay que ayudar a esos hombres!―volvió a desenvainar su ensangrentada espada― ¡Noxus!― bramó, y corrió hacia la batalla junto a Gangplank y sus dos últimos escuderos.

Diez hombres armados se dirigieron hacia ellos. Algunos arrojaron sus lanzas y consiguieron asesinar a otro escudero. Aldin arrojó su escudo como un disco y alcanzó a destrozarle el rostro a un sujeto. Desenvainó otra espada y cortó brazos, piernas y cabezas. Su último escudero ahora también yacía muerto en la arena. El caballero dio un profundo respiro a la vez que un hombre montado en un semental cabalgaba rápidamente hacia él con la punta de su lanza dirigiéndose a su pecho. Con un rápido movimiento a la derecha logró esquivar el golpe letal, pero no alcanzó a ver al espadachín que se le acercaba por detrás. Un instante después se percató del sablazo que le habían asestado por la espalda. Gangplank estaba luchando con cuatro bandidos al mismo tiempo, así que no podría contar con su ayuda.

―Al fin estarás muerto, chico―le dijo el espadachín a Aldin, que estaba arrodillado―Casi todos tus hombres han muerto, y ahora los acompañarás―.

 _―Bueno, al final caeré―_ pensó. Sintió el filo de la espada en el cuello y vio como el bandido subía el arma y la bajaba de un rápido y firme movimiento. Su cuerpo se sintió helado. Sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos... y estaba vivo.

El espadachín cayó al suelo con agujero en la cabeza. El sujeto del caballo también se vino abajo. Aldin admiró la figura femenina de la pistolera pelirroja que lo había salvado.

―Estás vivo, por ahora―le dijo. ¿Acaso le había leído la mente?

―Eres Miss Fortune, ¿verdad?―no hacía falta preguntar. Toda Valoran sabía que era ella. Sus pantalones negros remarcaban sus curvas en los lugares apropiados y sus más que generosos senos estaban cubiertos por un ajustado top. Sí, definitivamente era ella.

―Tal vez solamente es tu imaginación―respondió la pistolera. Le guiñó un ojo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, tal vez rumbo a acabar con los bandidos que aún quedaban en el puerto.

El sujeto de la espada tenía razón, pues casi todos los hombres de Aldin habían muerto. Unos pocos supervivientes, algunos de ellos heridos, esperaban órdenes en el barco que estaba cubierto de cadáveres.

Gangplank se acercaba a él por su izquierda. Estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas, pero a pesar de eso aún sonreía.

―Una carga noxiana...―.

―Siempre tiene mierda, lo sé―.

―Y la mierda siempre trae problemas―agregó el capitán pirata mientras enfundaba sus armas― Creo que esta noche tomaré prestadas diez botellas―.

―Tengo que volver a Noxus, debo avisar a mi padre―dijo Aldin.

―Estoy de acuerdo―contestó Gangplank― Además estás herido, no quiero que te conviertas en una carga noxiana para mí, así que lárgate rápido―.

―¡Supervivientes, preparen el barco para regresar lo antes posible!―ordenó Aldin, y rápidamente los hombres se pusieron a trabajar, incluso los heridos. Era evidente que querían regresar a casa, aunque sea un segundo antes―¡Vigilen bien los alrededores, no quiero recibir visitantes inesperados de nuevo!―

―Tranquilo, Aldin, estoy seguro que Miss Fortune ya ha acabado con todos los que quedaban―le dijo Gangplank, y Aldin estuvo a punto de corregirlo por no decir "Ser", pero prefirió quedarse callado, en este momento debía irse de allí inmediatamente.

―Iré a buscar la carga para poder marcharme―informó.

―Esperaré aquí―

Aldin caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el almacén. La herida en la espalda lo restringía bastante, pero no podía demostrar debilidad en un momento así. Abrió las puertas dobles y esquivó los cadáveres de los bandidos y sus escuderos. Sintió algo de pena por ellos, pero un guerrero de Noxus sabía que morir en batalla lo era todo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la caja. Los restos de las cuerdas que aseguraban el paquete estaban dispersos por todas partes. Los frascos también se habían ido.

―¿Quién podría...?―escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Fue como una premonición. Movió su cabeza a la izquierda y unas boleadoras hicieron añicos la caja y parte de la pared de madera del almacén.

―Oh...―dijo una voz― ¿De verdad lo esquivaste?―.

―De lo contrario, estaría muerto―respondió Aldin mientras evaluaba a su atacante; alto, pelo blanco, melenas en la parte trasera de la cabeza, hombreras de hierro con púas, parche en el ojo izquierdo, zarpas en un guantelete en una mano y una gigantesca daga con una cruel curva en la otra― Déjame adivinar... ¿Rengar?―.

El sujeto peludo caminó junto a él y recogió sus boleadoras, que se habían quedado clavadas en la pared. Incluso de espaldas se veía monstruoso. Colgó el arma arrojadiza de su hombro y apoyó su brazo en el rústico muro para adoptar una posición interesante.

―Que increíbles reflejos―comentó con una sonrisa socarrona― Fascinante, para alguien de tu especie―.

―¿Alguien de mi especie?―Aldin adoptó una posición defensiva.

―¡Exactamente!―rugió Rengar― ¡Cazar humanos puede ser muy aburrido! ¡Muy pocos son verdaderos rivales para mi incomparable fuerza!―dicho esto lanzó dos puños y una patada al aire.

―Las historias decían que eras famoso por tu brutalidad―dijo Aldin― Y por tu arrogancia―.

―Grr... humano, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices―murmuró la bestia― No permitiré más insolencias en esta conversación, ni siquiera las que diga yo―.

Rengar levantó una caja que debía pesar cien kilos con una mano y la colocó frente a él.

―Siéntate, humano, vamos a conversar un rato―agarró otra caja y se sentó sobre ella.

Aldin se sentó sobre su cuadrado de madera. Se sintió aliviado, pues la herida de su espalda lo estaba matando de dolor.

―Magnífico―dijo Rengar mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo― Fascinante, fascinante, demasiado fascinante―.

―Suficientes cumplidos por un día―murmuró Aldin, y Rengar se rió muy fuerte.

―Chiquillo mocoso―contestó― A pesar de que eres mi objetivo me caes muy bien―.

―Pues si quieres puedo recomendarte algunos objetivos más apetecibles― dijo Aldin mientras pensaba en Gangplank y en Sam el Barrigón.

―Sé que te refieres al panzón―continuó Rengar mientras enrollaba una de sus garras en sus melenas― No tengo permiso para cambiar de objetivo―.

―¿Permiso? ¡No me digas! No sabía que además de campeón eras un perro― esa respuesta provocó un gruñido de Rengar, quien lo golpeó en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su gran daga― Ya entendí―.

―Vamos, no seas un idiota―dijo Rengar, y luego se golpeó el rostro a sí mismo dos veces.

―Emh... ¿me perdí de algo?―quiso saber Aldin sin entender las acciones de Rengar.

―Te dije que no permitiría ninguna insolencia, ni tuya ni mía. Es mi castigo por faltar el respeto a mi palabra―Aldin se impresionó, y también le dieron ganas de reírse. Era evidente que este sujeto era muy disciplinado y obediente― Mi invocador me ordenó que te matara―agregó con más seriedad.

―Oh... así que también tuviste algo que ver con el robo de la carga de venenos―arriesgó el noxiano, y Rengar asintió con la cabeza.

―A mi invocador le vendrán bien esos frascos. Para sus propósitos, claro―.

―Déjame decirte que necesito unas vacaciones, mi trabajo de objetivo es muy agotador, hoy han intentado matarme unas sesenta veces―respondió Aldin, y Rengar esbozó una sonrisa divertida― Puedo sobrevivir sesenta y un veces―.

―Oh... ¿estás seguro?―preguntó Rengar con tono sombrío― No te será fácil escapar de este lugar―.

―De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, ya me he salvado sesenta y un veces―comentó Aldin.

―¿Perdón?―.

―Sí, cuando esquivé tu boleadora―contestó el noxiano con firmeza― Eso quiere decir que esta será la ocasión número sesenta y dos―.

Rengar se quedó pensando unos momentos. Se rascó la cabeza, jugó unos segundos con sus garras y luego suspiró:

―Tienes razón―admitió― Grr... maldito seas―agregó mientras hacía pedazos una gran caja de un puñetazo.

Aldin rió bastante fuerte.

―Para ser un perro, tú también me caes bastante bien―.

―¡No soy un perro!―rugió Rengar mientras la baba le goteaba hacia el cuello― ¡Maldito humano con lengua atrevida! ¡Ponte de pie, prepárate para luchar!―.

―Y yo que pensé que podría descansar un poco, creo que mis vacaciones ya terminaron―dijo Aldin mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y desenvainaba su espada. La sangre en ella ya estaba seca― Prepárate a ser derrotado, Rengar―giró la espada a trescientos sesenta grados y adoptó una posición defensiva. La herida en su espalda ya volvía a provocarle mucho dolor.

―Los noxianos deben aprender a no ser tan arrogantes―murmuró Rengar mientras giraba sus boleadoras en su mano con el guantelete de zarpas― ¡De lo contrario, serán eliminados!―la arrojó con una velocidad que era casi imposible de predecir. Aldin se deslizó a la izquierda como en la ocasión anterior, pero sintió como su brazo se endurecía y sufrió un empujón que casi lo derriba en el suelo. El dolor lo invadió, miró su brazo y vio que estaba completamente fuera de lugar, y parte del hueso del hombro estaba afuera.

―Que buen lanzamiento―opinó, tratando de disimular que quería gritar― Ha resultado bastante doloroso, de hecho―.

―¡Silencio!―bramó la bestia mientras se acercaba con la gran daga en mano― ¡Has sido cazado!―apuñaló al noxiano en el pecho con la bestial daga y le provocó dos sonrisas rojas en el cuello con su guantelete de zarpas. Sacó la daga de su cuerpo con un ruidoso _¡Fsshh!_ y el cuerpo cayó inerte el piso.

Rengar caminó alrededor del cadáver unos momentos mientras observaba como la piscina de sangre aumentaba.

―Ahora tendrás unas vacaciones eternas, chico―murmuró mientras limpiaba sus armas. Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar la voz de Gangplank afuera.

―¡Ser Niño, tu nave esta lista, ya puedes largarte!―.

―Grr...―gruñó Rengar mientras comenzaba camuflarse en el ambiente hasta volverse completamente invisible _― Adrenalina del cazador...―_

Gangplank se acercó a las puertas dobles, que se abrieron de repente. Desenfundó su pistola y disparó hacia adelante antes de escuchar unos pasos en su flanco derecho. Apuntó y disparó de nuevo. Atrás. Disparó de nuevo. No escuchó nada más. Miró a su alrededor y vio como un trozo de madera caía desde un techo no muy lejos de él.

―Invisibilidad―se dijo el pirata a sí mismo― Se ha escapado por los techos―.

Entró en el almacén y allí vio la desagradable sorpresa.

―Maldita sea, Aldin―murmuró mientras miraba el cadáver― Lo sabía. Sabía que para mí solamente serías una carga noxiana llena de mierda―pateó el cadáver y corrió hacia la taberna en busca de sus diez botellas de ron. Los siguientes días serían bastante complicados, en especial porque tendría que explicarle al Barón Zélar de Noxus lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Lux ajustó su ropa interior y rápidamente deslizó sus brazos en la brillante armadura ligera plateada. Acompañó su atuendo con un pantalón oscuro largo y una corta y elegante pollera blanca transparente que hacía juego con todo lo anterior. Peinó su radiante cabello amarillo y pintó sus labios de un suave rojo. Junto sus labios un par de veces para terminar su arreglo. Se quedó parada frente a su gran espejo unos minutos buscando alguna desprolijidad. Sí, ya estaba lista.

―Con permiso―dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Adelante―la puerta se abrió.

―Estás muy linda―opinó la voz mientras la entrada volvía a cerrarse. Ella dio media vuelta y vio a su hermano.

―Gracias, Garen―contestó, y volvió a mirarse con bastante alegría― Quiero dar una buena impresión a todos los invocadores―.

―Siempre buscas eso, hermanita―dijo Garen en respuesta― Varios campeones se han quedado sin invocadores, y también habrán algunos nuevos―.

―Eso es excelente―dijo ella― Me preocupaba el hecho de que solo yo sea nueva en la liga―.

―Descuida―la tranquilizó― Me he estado informando un poco; uno parece ser una criatura peluda y naranja. Es alguien pequeño, pero los rumores dicen que posee una fuerza incomparable. Lo encontraron en la jungla destrozando centinelas―.

―¿Destrozando centinelas, dices?―Lux estaba intrigada, pues los centinelas eran casi indestructibles. Su madera era casi imposible de cortar aun con las mejores hachas― Debe ser muy poderoso―.

―También hay un sujeto con una espada. Rumores dicen que puede controlar el viento con sus manos―dijo Garen― Por último, hay un hombre sin cabello que usa una gran puerta como escudo. Según he escuchado es más alto que la lanza de Jarvan―.

―Increíble―opinó Lux mientras ajustaba sus botas― De hecho, todos ellos suenan más interesantes que yo―.

―¿Más interesantes que tú? ¡Imposible!―exclamó él― Eres Lux, por boca de muchos hombres eres la personificación de la real belleza representada en una joven dama. Puedes hacer que las personas vean cosas que no han pasado. Puedes crear luz así como extinguirla, ¿qué puede ser más interesante que eso, hermana?―.

―Yo...―era evidente que ella no sabía que decir. Su hermano siempre la había apoyado mucho, y lo seguía haciendo en este momento― Gracias―.

Garen puso una mano en su hombro y le despeinó un poco el cabello.

―Estoy seguro de que serás la mejor campeona de la historia, el que diga lo contrario será un tonto―.

* * *

Isentris se quemó la lengua con el café que estaba bebiendo. Se había pasado la noche estudiando las palabras que debía decir al ser elegido como invocador de algún campeón.

 _―En este momento, por el honor del Instituto de Guerra, creo mi vínculo con este campeón para llevar el bien a los que se lo han ganado y entregar el castigo a quienes se lo merezcan. En nombre del equilibrio entre las facciones de Valoran, juro por mi vida que yo, Isentris de Venmit, haré buen uso del poder que se me ha concedido―_ repetía esto en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Pasó a la siguiente página del libro y comenzó a releer lo estudiado la noche anterior.

 _―El código del invocador dicta que el buen comportamiento para con mis pares es vital para la reputación de todo invocador. El mal comportamiento será duramente castigado. El invocador debe respetar a su campeón en todo aspecto y viceversa. Cualquier tipo de problema deberá ser reportado al Tribunal a cargo de la jurisdicción de Kayle, quien revisará el caso―._

Suspiró al ver que el texto continuaba.

 _―Mierda_ _... ¿quién lee el Código del Invocador hoy en_ _día?―_ pensó Isentris _― Maldito seas, Alto Consejo de la Equidad―._

Le dio otro trago a su café y dejó su taza a un lado del escritorio. Le echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj. Faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia de emparejamientos entre campeones e invocadores, y él ni siquiera se había arreglado ni tampoco había dormido. Se sentía un poco ido debido al cansancio. Tenía miedo de dormirse, ya que correría el riesgo de no despertar a tiempo.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

―Adelante _―_ murmuró. La puerta se abrió y la figura femenina de pelo rubio iluminó la oscura habitación.

 _―_ ¿Isen? _―_ llamó la dama _―_ ¿Dónde estás? _―._

 _―_ Aquí _―_ respondió perezosamente mientras se acercaba su cama y se derrumbaba en ella.

―¡En el nombre del Iluminador!―exclamó ella al tratar de caminar por la oscura y desordenada habitación― ¿Cómo es que vives así, con tanta oscuridad?―.

―Costumbre―respondió― Tampoco me molesta―.

―Pues a mí si―protestó Lux enojada― No permitiré que vivas en esta penumbra, lo quieras o no―levantó sus dedos índices, susurró algo en voz baja y una pequeña esfera con colores se formó sobre ambos dedos. Acercó la pegueña esferilla a sus labios y sopló.

―¿Qué haces?―le preguntó Isentris al ver que la esfera se acercaba a él. Estaba por volver a preguntar, pero la esfera estalló y la habitación se bañó en luz.

―Magia―contestó ella inocentemente.

―Trata de no dejarme ciego para la próxima―murmuró él mientras se restregaba los ojos― Buenos días- agregó, y se echó a reír.

―¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo me veo?―Lux dio un lindo giro, su pollera blanca se levantó hasta un poco más arriba de sus muslos, dejando ver la perfecta combinación con el largo pantalón negro que tenía debajo.

―Divina―respondió Isentris― Ven, siéntate. Lo siento, no te he preparado nada para el desayuno _._ De hecho, este café es peor que recibir un sermón de tu hermano _―_.

 _―_ Vamos, todos saben que Garen es un buen hombre _―_ respondió Lux mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la cama― Y descuida, no tengo hambre. ¿Qué estabas leyendo?―preguntó mientras observaba con interés el gran manual que estaba en el escritorio.

―El código del invocador―respondió él mientras escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada― Que suerte tienes de ser una campeona, no debes estudiar para ingresar a la liga―.

―Cierto―Lux estuvo de acuerdo― Sin embargo, tenemos grandes obligaciones, como proteger al invocador de todo daño. Además debemos realizar muchas pruebas de aptitud―.

―Espero que nos elijan como campeón e invocador, podremos tener sinergia. Nos haremos famosos por ser el dúo imbatible―se esperanzó Isentris, y Lux se echó a reír― Lo digo en serio―agregó con tono ofendido.

―Lo sé, lo sé―respondió ella mientras le apretaba las manos― Bueno, supongo que eso dependerá del destino―agregó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

―¿Garen te llevará al Instituto de Guerra?―le preguntó él antes de que cerrara la puerta y se marchara.

―Mi hermano estará ocupado, así que iré con Ser Társoma―contestó― Ven con nosotros, si quieres―.

―Por supuesto, nos vemos después―la saludó Isen con una sonrisa.

―Tu familia estaría orgullosa de ti, Isen―le dijo Lux mientras lo saludaba con la mano― Hasta luego―.

 _Mi familia..._

 _Mi familia ya no existe._

 _Pero la tengo a ella, la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción al cuentito.**

 **No se confundan, el protagonista no será Gangplank, será Isentris (o como le dice Lux: Isen).**

 **Particularmente siempre me encantaron las historias enfocadas en las relaciones entre invocadores y campeones. Si bien yo busco hacer lo mismo, trataré de que no tenga tantos clichés. Nunca es fácil armar una buena relación romántica entre dos personajes, así que trataré de poner esfuerzo en eso. Tardaré en actualizar debido a eso, quiero que haya calidad en cada capítulo, y ordenar todas las ideas lleva bastante tiempo y trabajo (tranquilos, tampoco pasarán semanas entre actualización y actualización).**

 **Por otro lado, me divertí bastante mientras escribía los diálogos de Gangplank y de Sam el Barrigón. Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo.**

 **No lo dejé en claro en el prólogo, pero en este cuentito Lux tiene veintidós años e Isentris tiene veinte. Los campeones de los que habló Garen son obviamente Gnar, Yasuo y Braum. No es algo completamente acertado con el juego, puesto a que Lux ya era jugable antes de que aparecieran estos tres, pero bueno, todo cuentito tiene sus mentiritas.**

 **Los comentarios serán apreciados. Hasta otra.**


	2. Violeta: emparejamiento de maná

**Saludos cordiales, lectores.**

 **Agradezco la considerable cantidad de visitas al prólogo. También sería agradable leer sus opiniones, si hay algo que no les gusta o que no hayan entendido, lo mejor sería hacérmelo saber para ponerlo en claro lo antes posible. Tuve muchas visitas por parte de personas ubicadas en Estados Unidos, cordialmente invito a esas personas a dejar sus comentarios también, ya que puedo leer inglés.**

 **Oficialmente la trama da inicio a partir de este momento.**

 **Que tengan buena lectura.**

* * *

 **Poder y caos.**

 **Violeta: El emparejamiento de maná.**

* * *

Isentris abrió el armario en busca de prendas adecuadas para el especial momento que se avecinaba, probablemente el más importante de su vida. Escogió una camisa negra de cuero y unos pantalones grises. Acompañó su atuendo con unas botas de color similar a los anteriores y una pequeña capa azul con el emblema de Demacia. Al sacarlos del pequeño armario se vinieron todas las demás cosas abajo. Lo tenía decidido, en un futuro que para su esperanza no sería muy lejano se compraría uno más grande. Deslizó sus brazos a través de las mangas, abotonó los lugares correspondientes y, con paso firme, salió de su apartamento rumbo al encuentro con Lux y Ser Társoma.

No había muchos peatones por las calles; éste sería un completo día aburrido de no ser por los eventos a realizarse en el Instituto de Guerra. Pues claro, a todos les interesaban los campeones y los invocadores, ya que además de ser necesarios para mantener un parcial orden en un mundo lleno de conflictos, ofrecían entretenimiento mediante sangrientos combates en los que algunas veces concluían con invocadores y campeones muertos.

― _La muerte es inevitable_ , _pero lo interesante es la gloria que puedes conseguir al hacerlo―_ reflexionó, pero la idea de la muerte no le caía muy bien. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía perfectamente… y los niños no debían jugar con fuego. Pero él ya no era un niño, tras la desaparición de su familia había sobrevivido solo cazando ratas, mucho antes de ser tomado bajo el cuidado de Lux y los demás Crownguard. Ella siempre había sido amable con él, todo lo contrario a Garen, que solía obligarlo a dormir con los perros cuando lo encontraba saltando en la cama de su habitación _― Garen… maldito amargado―._

Por supuesto, a nadie le gustaría encontrar a alguien saltando en su propia cama. Ahora que había madurado lo entendía mejor, pero seguía odiándolo por mandarlo a dormir con los animales. Era casi como un sano odio amigable, pero sin nada de sano.

Junto a él pasaron corriendo algunos guardias imperiales, y en el cielo entre las altas torres de aguja pudo ver batiendo sus alas a Valor, el ave mascota de Quinn, aunque ella también lo había castigado en más de una ocasión por decirle mascota a su ave.

Quinn pasó corriendo a su lado con la ballesta lista para disparar en mano. Isentris le dedicó una leve reverencia, pero a ella no pareció importarle y siguió su camino.

― Un mal día para los rateros de Demacia―comentó alguien― Quinn y su ave han regresado de su cacería de maleantes en el norte―.

Pasó frente a una panadería y pensó en comprar algo dulce al recordar que Lux no había desayunado. Se paró al final de la pequeña cola y esperó unos pocos minutos.

― Cinco monedas de oro―le dijo el panadero, quien le entregó unos pastelillos una vez recibió el dinero― Hasta luego―le entregó una pequeña bolsa e Isentris se alejó de allí.

A medida que se alejaba de la panadería fijó su atención en una cafetería, en cuyo interior parecía haber una pelea. Había hombres alentando los golpes y varias mujeres se alejaban espantadas. Después de un minuto de golpes, risas, gritos y maldiciones las puertas se abrieron y salió un sujeto excesivamente obeso y con barba anaranjada sosteniendo una peluda criaturita con orejas puntiagudas.

― Maldito enano de mierda, más te vale volver a Ciudad Bandle antes de que te vea por aquí otra vez―gruñó el hombre, y arrojó a la calle a la desafortunada criatura.

― No soy un enano de mierda, idiota, soy un yordle―le respondió el pequeño, quien tenía una voz chillona pero divertida― Y aunque regresara a Ciudad Bandle tu comida no dejará de ser una montaña de cagadas de Grompo―.

El público se echó a reír y algunas personas llegaron a aplaudirlo. Isentris sonrió bastante, pues no cualquiera osaba responderle así a Gragas.

― Exijo que cierres este lugar antes de que mates del asco a alguien, he escuchado que eres un excelente tabernero, mejor dedícate a las bebidas, no a las comidas, maldición―dicho esto el yordle dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando― ¡Devuélvete a Freljord, Gragas!―.

― Mierda―murmuró Gragas mientras entraba en su nueva cafetería y cerraba las puertas― Humillado por un yordle…―se oyó decir desde adentro.

Una vez terminado el enfrentamiento verbal Isentris examinó al valiente yordle, que justo en ese instante pasaba frente a él.

― A un lado, maldición―le dijo― ¿Es que todos los humanos son estúpidos?―.

― Más o menos―respondió Isentris algo disgustado― Eres muy valiente, pequeño―.

― Pequeño es lo que tienes entre las piernas, humano―respondió el yordle hostilmente― Soy Arric, aspirante a invocador de Ciudad Bandle―.

― Qué encuentro tan inesperado―comentó Isentris aún más disgustado por la personalidad agresiva de este pequeño sujeto― Pues yo también soy un aspirante a invocador, de hecho, en este preciso instante me dirigía a encontrarme con una amiga para ir al Instituto de Guerra―dicho esto Arric lo examinó detalladamente de pies a cabeza.

―Bueno, me alegra saber que la competencia es floja―le dijo― Aunque para confirmar mis sospechas tendría que desnudarte por completo―agregó sonriendo.

―¿Eh?―.

―Es broma, idiota―el yordle se echó a reír― No sé un comino de ti, humano, pero me caes bastante bien, ¿cómo dices que te llamas? ―.

―Soy Isentris de Venmit―contestó sobradamente― Es un placer, o eso creo―.

―También creo que es un placer conocerte, Visentros de Rudonir… o como mierda se diga―dijo Arric, e Isentris tragó saliva― No soy muy bueno con los nombres, así que a partir de ahora tu apodo será Izo―.

―¿Izo?―a Isentris no le pareció un mal apodo, pero seguía prefiriendo Isen, como le decía Lux― Creo que Isen sería mejor―.

―Izo, maldición―repitió el yordle con un tono que no admitía discusión.

Isentris suspiró y volvió a examinar al pequeño. Vestía una remera gris con una chaqueta amarilla, unas pequeñas botas marrones y tenía un sombrero de vaquero con huecos a los lados para que sus peludas y puntiagudas orejas puedan verse― Buen atuendo―le dijo, y el yordle sonrió bastante.

―Sabía que sería irresistible―respondió Arric mientras bajaba la parte frontal de su sombrero para cubrir sus grandes ojos negros― Te dejaré ir conmigo al Instituto de Guerra, solamente porque reconociste que soy asombroso―hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara, pero Isentris no se movió ni un centímetro― ¿No vas a venir? Llegarás tarde, y al Alto Consejo de la Equidad no le agradan los aspirantes retrasados―.

―Disculpa, pero tengo que ir al encuentro con mi amiga―dijo Isentris en respuesta mientras caminaba en otra dirección.

―Lamento informarte que solo falta una hora para el evento, y no llegarás a tiempo si te retrasas aún más―.

―No llegaré tarde, te lo aseguro―respondió él y rápidamente caminó en dirección hacia la Casa Crownguard.

―Malditos humanos y sus promesas―murmuró Arric mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

Isentris echó un nuevo vistazo a su reloj. Arric no mintió, faltaba una hora y si llegaba tarde Garen además de ahorcarlo llenaría su baño de espadas y lo obligaría a pasar la noche ahí dentro. Se le puso la piel de gallina y apuró el paso.

* * *

Lux estaba de pie frente a la gran puerta de la Casa Crownguard. Garen se había marchado a ocuparse de sus asuntos y ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de Ser Társoma el Indestructible.

― Ser Társoma, ¿por qué casi nunca dices algo? ―le preguntó ella. Estaba aburrida y quería hablar con alguien. No se sorprendió al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Ser Társoma el Indestructible era uno de los caballeros más temidos de Valoran. Su gigantesca armadura plateada cubría por completo todo su cuerpo. Ni un punto débil. Decían los rumores que hace años y con esa misma armadura había sido apuñalado cien veces en un ataque noxiano y había sobrevivido con solo algunos cortes. Sus armas eran dos grandes guanteletes de acero con los que había destruido la cabeza de su hermano en un intento de envenenar a Garen mientras dormía. Esa muestra de lealtad le hizo ganarse un puesto de comandante en las tropas Crownguard e incluso el convertirse en escudero de Garen, aunque él le pidió que protegiera a su hermana menor.

― Me gustaría tener el honor de que me dirijas la palabra alguna vez, Ser Társoma―le dijo Lux con una sonrisa― Me gustaría oír de ti y tus proezas―.

El caballero giró su cabeza. Su gran yelmo también le cubría todo el rostro, pero Lux sabía que la estaba mirando. El Ser volvió a mirar al frente sin responder nada, sin duda alguna querer charlar con este sujeto era una tarea imposible.

Lux suspiró y caminó un poco por la vereda. Recordó que cuando era niña le gustaba jugar a esquivar las hormigas que siempre transitaban por las veredas, o a evitar pisar determinadas baldosas, como si se trataran de lava.

Escuchó el sonido metálico de los pasos de Társoma. Lo miró y vio que estaba junto a ella.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó, y en ese instante había notado la figura de Isentris en la vereda de enfrente― Oh, has llegado―le dijo.

― Un poco tarde, pero sí, he llegado―contestó mientras cruzaba la vereda y se detenía junto a ella― Saludos, Ser Társoma―saludó al caballero, quien asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Isentris miró a Társoma, en verdad no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo un hombre gigantesco y extremadamente poderoso para ser un humano normal. Társoma también había cuidado de él en varias ocasiones, pero nunca llegó a conocer al hombre que estaba detrás de la armadura.

― ¿Isen? ¿Estás bien?―la voz de Lux lo había sacado de su trance.

―Sí, disculpa. ¿Estás preparada?―

― ¡Preparada!―exclamó ella mientras daba saltitos.

― Antes de irnos, toma, come un poco―él le entregó la bolsa con los pequeños pastelillos. Ella se llevó uno a la boca y chilló de la emoción.

― Delicioso―.

― Excelente, sujétate de mí―dicho esto Lux envolvió su brazo en el de él y se acurrucó a su lado― Tú también, Társoma―el caballero se acercó de un gran paso y simplemente puso un dedo metálico en su hombro.

El viento se agitó súbitamente a su alrededor. Sus cabellos se levantaron en el aire junto con las partes colgantes de sus ropas. Isentris levantó la mirada:

― ¡TELEPORTACIÓN!―bramó, y pensó en el Instituto de Guerra para completar el hechizo. Sintió que una gran parte de su maná desaparecía. Un gran glifo circular apareció debajo de ellos cuyo diametro empezó a cerrarse hasta desaparecer al mismo tiempo que ellos.

* * *

Arric por fin había llegado al Instituto de Guerra. Era un edificio parecido a El Partenón.

Varios aspirantes además de él rondaban los alrededores. Algunos venían pertrechados con armaduras adornadas con diamantes de todos los colores y capas deslumbrantes.

― _Estúpidos humanos y su necesidad de mostrar su dinero―_ pensó.

Un aspirante de armadura blanca como la nieve se interpuso en su camino mientras cruzaba los brazos.

― ¿Qué hace un pequeño peludo y orejón por estos lugares sagrados?―le preguntó, y Arric le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

― ¿Nunca has visto a un invocador yordle, idiota?―le preguntó. Los demás aspirantes se rieron de él― Mira, hasta esos zopencos se ríen de ti, insecto―.

― Deberían prohibir la entrada a las sabandijas provenientes de Ciudad Bandle, y si llegaran a hacerlo te decapitaría al instante, maldición―respondió el aspirante humano, y los demás novatos dejaron escapar un _"Uhhh..."_ buscando estimular la pelea.

― Deberían prohibir la entrada a los idiotas de remate, y si llegaran a hacerlo por fin nos libraríamos de ti―dicho esto los demás aspirantes se rieron muy fuerte.

― ¡No saldrás de esta fácilmente, enano!―el aspirante idiota de remate desenvainó su espada y lanzó un tajo hacia adelante.

― ¡Predecible!―exclamó el yordle mientras atrapaba la hoja con una mano y detenía el ataque― ¡Qué débil!―.

Por la expresión del aspirante se podía ver que estaba haciendo mucha fuerza, pero Arric ni siquiera se inmutó. Las manos del aspirante yordle emanaban una pequeña nube azul, el color del maná. Incluso llego a apretar su mano contra la hoja sin que se cortara los dedos. Algunos aspirantes se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero otros ni siquiera cambiaron su expresión ya que sabían lo que había sucedido.

― Debería haberte cortado la mano―dijo el aspirante mientras se separaba― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?―.

― Magia―contestó Arric― La próxima no te metas con un yordle, ya que siempre tenemos trucos bajo la manga―.

El aspirante iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado al escuchar los pasos en las escaleras que se dirigían hacia el interior del Instituto.

― No me uní a la Liga de Leyendas para ver a dos idiotas peleando―dijo un hombre con una espada mientras bajaba― Este lugar merece respeto por todos, la próxima vez que los encuentre agitando espadas…―señaló al aspirante―…y usando magia con maná…―señaló a Arric―…cortaré sus cabezas―.

― Espero que limpies la mía todos los días en caso de que eso sea necesario―le respondió Arric, y el hombre se le acercó con una expresión molesta― Déjame adivinar, eres uno de los nuevos campeones, ¿no es así?―.

― En efecto, pequeño yordle―respondió el espadachín mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a él.

― Pequeño es lo que tienes entre las…―se quedó callado al ver que el hombre dirigía una mano hacia la funda de su espada. Decidió decir otra cosa para enmendar su error― ¿Y qué busca un espadachín de tu nivel en la Liga de Leyendas? ¿Campeones hembra? Si es así tienes muy buen gusto, he oído que Sona tiene un pecho de ensueño―tal vez no debería haber dicho eso.

― No vengo a buscar mujeres, sino justicia―respondió el samurái alejando su mano del arma, aunque todavía había un dejo de molestia en su voz.

― Bah, y yo que pensé que seríamos compatibles― dijo Arric, y los demás aspirantes se rieron otra vez.

― Suficientes tonterías―dijo el hombre― ¡Aspirantes, la ceremonia empezará pronto, suban las escaleras los que se atrevan, y los que no, fuera de mi vista!―.

En un instante se escucharon decenas de pasos. Arric siguió al ejército de aspirantes que subía la escalera hacia la sala de emparejamientos. Durante el ascenso admiró varias estatuas dedicadas a campeones. Algunas eran impresionantes. Renekton, Irelia, Malphite, Rengar, Ashe, cada uno de ellos tenía su propia estatua, y había más de cien adornando los costados de la emocionante subida. La que más le había gustado era la de Garen, pues se veía imponente con una mano en alto. Había otras estatuas que no podía reconocer y dedujo que debían de tratarse de campeones que ya habían muerto por causas naturales o en combate. Había nuevas estatuas en construcción, una de ellas ya casi terminada tenía el rostro del espadachín que buscaba justicia. Había otra que estaba lista hasta más encima de la cintura. Por la forma de la cadera dedujo que sería una hembra humana. Justo en ese instante una humana de cabello amarillo con un brazo entrelazado con el de un joven hombre observaba la estatua desde abajo. Dicho hombre tenía la pequeña capa azul con el emblema de Demacia.

― _Conozco a ese sujeto―_ pensó _― ¿Cómo se llamaba?―_ el hombre dio media vuelta y lo miró. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

― ¡Arric!―exclamó― ¡Te dije que no llegaría tarde!―caminó hacia él con la humana hembra a su lado.

― Sabía que te conocía―le dijo Arric― Shinku de Fredimir, ¿verdad?―la hembra humana se echó a reír.

― Isentris de Venmit―lo corrigió el joven― Qué gusto verte… eso creo―.

― Tambien es un gusto―contestó Arric― Eso creo―agregó con algo de desconfianza.

Arric se quedó mirando la estatua femenina un momento. Luego miró a la humana de cabello rubio, quien le sonrió.

― ¿Debo asumir que es tuya?―

― Sí―respondió ella― Soy la nueva campeona―.

― ¡Madre mía!―exclamó Arric, asombrado― ¡Señorita, me disculpo por mirarle el trasero hace cinco segundos!―le hizo una exagerada reverencia .

― Amh… disculpa aceptada… supongo―contestó ella algo impactada y le dio un codazo a Isentris, que se estaba riendo en silencio― Mi nombre es Lux―.

― ¡La Dama Luminosa de la Casa Crownguard de Demacia!―agregó el aspirante yordle con admiración― ¡Que afortunado soy de conocerla, señorita! ¡He leído decenas de libros sobre usted y su brillante adolescencia en el Colegio Superior de Magia! Es un honor para mí estar frente a una hembra humana tan habilidosa―.

― ¿Hembra humana?―Isentris se echó a reír más fuerte, y Lux volvió a darle un codazo en las costillas.

― Me sentiría mejor si me dijeras mujer, no hembra―le dijo ella, y Arric se quedó embelesado mientras la miraba.

― Qué voz tan angelical―opinó― ¡Shinku, no sabes la suerte que tienes de estar junto a ella! ―agregó dando saltitos.

― No soy Shinku, maldito seas tú y tu memoria de mierda―contestó Isentris poniéndose más serio. Arric chasqueó la lengua y Lux sonrió tímidamente― Y ella y yo solo somos buenos amigos―.

― Los vi con los brazos entrelazados, en mi pueblo eso solamente lo hacen los yordles que ya se han apareado entre sí, a mí no me engañas, maldición―protestó el yordle mientras que Lux se ruborizaba masivamente e Isentris chocaba su palma contra su rostro, evidentemente muy avergonzado.

― Pues en mi pueblo eso también lo hacen los buenos amigos―se defendió Lux mientras se reía un poco― Eres muy tierno y gracioso, pequeño―le sopló un besito a Arric.

― Pequeño es lo que tienes en…―

― ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!―lo interrumpió Isentris.

― ¿Y quién me obligará humano a no terminarla? ¿Tú?―le espetó Arric sin ver que Ser Társoma estaba detrás de él. Dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando al gigantesco hombre acorazado. Tuvo que subir su cabeza a un ángulo de casi noventa grados para alcanzar a verle el yelmo― Uy…―murmuró.

Ser Társoma se quedó quieto detrás de él. Lo miraba fijamente y en silencio.

― ¿Quién es el gólem?―preguntó Arric señalando al acorazado.

― No es un gólem, es mi guardaespaldas―respondió Lux sonriendo― El mejor de todos, Ser Társoma el Indestructible―agregó, e Isentris aplaudió bastante.

― ¿Tu guardaespaldas?―Arric tragó saliva― En ese caso, Ser Társoma, puedes tomarte unas vacaciones, yo cuidaré a la dama y señorita con mi vida―Lux volvió a ruborizarse.

― Eres muy valiente, Arric, pero Ser Társoma me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria y no dejará de hacerlo ni aunque se lo ordene mi señor padre, ¿no es así, Társoma?―el acorazado llevó un puño al pecho e inclinó su cabeza, dando el _sí_ a lo que Lux decía.

― Si la dama insiste…―murmuró Arric algo deprimido― ¡No importa!―su buen humor regresó de la nada― Soy muy malo con los nombres, señorita, incluso a veces olvido el mío, así que a partir de este momento te llamaré _Margarita_ ―.

Isentris sonrió y cerró sus ojos un momento. Le costaba creer que Arric podría llegarle a caer bien de verdad. _"Me caes bien"_ ; lo había dicho muchas veces solamente para no herir los sentimientos de una persona, incluso llegó a decírselo a Lux cuando apenas se conocían. Recordó que al principio no le caía muy bien, le parecía demasiado pulcra, de más nivel cultural que él… y lo peor es que en parte eso seguía siendo cierto, pero tras un tiempo y luego de conocerla mejor descubrió que con ella siempre se sentía mejor. Cuando eran niños se decían _"Te quiero"_ todo el tiempo, de hecho no les importaba, tal vez porque todavía no entendían el significado de esas palabras. Después de todo este tiempo y ahora que han madurado, ¿podrían volver a decirse _"Te quiero"_? Por supuesto que sí, pero en un sentido metafórico.

Podría haber estado así todo el día, pero la voz de Lux lo sacó de su mente.

― Isen, los aspirantes se están formando para el emparejamiento―le susurró. Isentris asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo. _"Buena suerte"_ le escuchó decir antes de alejarse hacia su puesto.

Los aspirantes e invocadores se formaron uno junto a otro en una línea y los campeones se formaron frente a ellos. Isentris examinó la situación; Arric estaba a tres personas por la derecha. Tal vez eran unos sesenta aspirantes, de los cuales solamente unos pocos se convertirían en verdaderos invocadores. Los campeones se hallaban delante de ellos. Pudo identificar a Ahri y Pantheon frente a él. Lux estaba de pie junto a una radiante mujer de armadura, espada y escudo color sol. Por la parte izquierda pudo divisar al samurái, a un sujeto con una gigantesca puerta en sus brazos y a una criaturita anaranjada y peluda, tal vez un yordle. Lux le había hablado de ellos, todos eran nuevos campeones listos para luchar. Ser Társoma se hallaba al final de la subida de la escalera a la espera.

Un sujeto vestido con una túnica violeta bajó por las escaleras lentamente. La capucha le cubría todo el rostro excepto la boca. Una larga barba blanca caía hacia el suelo.

― ¡Presenten muestras de respeto!―ordenó la radiante mujer sol, y al instante todos inclinaron sus cabezas. Isentris espió un poco y alcanzó a ver que el samurái y que Ser Társoma no habían acatado la orden. Era evidente, Ser Társoma solo obedecía a Lux, pues estuvo presente en varias ocasiones cuando desobedecía una orden directa de su padre o de su hermano Garen. Aspirantes y campeones volvieron a levantar sus cabezas una vez el sujeto con la túnica había llegado a ellos. El suelo empezó a temblar y nadie había notado las cuatro estatuas de gólem vivientes. Los hombres de piedra de unos diez metros de alto formaron un cuadrado a su alrededor, uno en cada esquina. Los aspirantes se movieron inquietos, caso contrario los campeones, que seguían inmóviles en sus puestos.

― Tranquilos, aspirantes―dijo el sujeto de túnica― Es por el protocolo de seguridad, dentro de este lugar sagrado están prohibidas las contiendas, aquél que no respete esa regla…―señaló a las temibles criaturas de piedra―…se las verá con ellos―.

― Malditas sean esas piedras móviles―se escuchó decir a Arric y todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección― Deberías revisar esos gólems, casi se forma un campo de batalla ahí abajo, maldición―las cabezas ahora apuntaron hacia el anciano.

― _¿Es que es idiota?―_ pensó Isentris _― Algún día alguien le cortará la cabeza―._

El sujeto de la túnica violeta se quedó en silencio. Giró la cabeza en dirección al yordle. Se acercó lentamente a él y se inclinó un poco para verlo mejor. La expresión de Arric no cambió en lo más mínimo, era demasiado obvio que era el sujeto más valiente y audaz de todos los que había en el lugar. _―O el más estúpido―_ pensaba Isen.

― Cualquier observación es agradecida dentro de este lugar sagrado…―dijo el anciano encapuchado―…siempre y cuando esa observación sea informada con modales adecuados―agregó, y se devolvió al centro de la sala. Se quedó allí unos segundos y luego se dirigió hacia la línea de aspirantes.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. El anciano caminó frente a ellos, examinando a cada uno. Se detuvo frente a Arric y lo miró unos cuantos segundos. Esta vez el yordle no dijo nada, tal vez por fin había comprendido que debía cerrar la boca. Siguió caminando y se detuvo frente a Isentris. Puso una expresión extraña, como si no pudiera comprender algo. Se quedó unos segundos allí, y él sabía que quería decirle algo. Siguió adelante con la línea y una vez terminada su inspección se devolvió de vuelta hacia el centro de la sala.

― Que rostros tan interesantes―comentó el anciano. Isentris no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo― Pude ver en varios pares de ojos el deseo de poder; también pude ver miedo, ira y confusión―hizo énfasis en esa última palabra― Estoy seguro que para los confusos las respuestas las hallarán a su debido tiempo―.

Algunos aspirantes asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron algunas cosas entre sí. El anciano aplaudió sonoramente para aplacar los murmullos.

― Muy bien, ahora, en nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, aspirantes, entonen el Código del Invocador, el cual deberán recordar para el resto de sus vidas―pidió el anciano. Las bocas de todos los aspirantes se abrieron todas al mismo tiempo.

― El código del invocador dicta que el buen comportamiento para con mis pares es vital para la reputación de todo invocador―se escuchó al unísono. El anciano levantó la mano, dando el permiso de continuar― El mal comportamiento será duramente castigado. El invocador debe respetar a su campeón en todo aspecto y viceversa. Cualquier tipo de problema deberá ser reportado al Tribunal a cargo de la jurisdicción de Kayle, quien revisará el caso―.

― Hasta ahí es suficiente, debo serles sincero, la verdad es que no esperaba que llegaran a acordarse del Código―dicho esto los aspirantes se detuvieron al instante. Isentris se sintió aliviado, pues había olvidado la parte que venía después.

Un pequeño pedazo del centro de la sala se abrió y apareció un pequeño pedestal con un cristal de maná. Para muchos de ellos era la primera vez que veían esa clase de objeto, todos admiraron el bello color azul de la joya. Isentris sabía que el aparecimiento de esa clase de joya indicaba que los emparejamientos oficialmente habían empezado. Si el aspirante tomaba la piedra y esta lo hacía brillar a él y a algún campeón, entonces ambos estarían emparejados. El campeón y el invocador debían brillar con distintos colores, no estaba permitido que ambos brillen con el mismo. Es decir, si esta chica brillaba con color verde y el campeón también, su emparejamiento quedaría eliminado y ella debería marcharse a seguir entrenando y estudiando y el campeón sería reasignado.

― Bien, jóvenes, ¿quién será el primero en intentarlo?―preguntó el anciano levantándose un poco la capucha para revelar una sonrisa amable― Estoy seguro que todos están muy ansiosos―.

Nadie movió un músculo, era evidente que todos estaban muy nerviosos. Ni siquiera Arric, el valiente y audaz yordle se atrevió a dar un paso adelante.

 _― Bueno, ya que nadie se ofrece…―_ pensó Isentris mientras movía un pie, pero justo en ese instante en medio del silencio oyó unos pasos por su derecha. Una chica se le había adelantado. Iba vestida con una camisa azul sencilla, unos pantalones cortos y unas botas bastante gastadas. Era evidente que tenía menos dinero que él, y eso que tampoco era el chico que cagaba oro.

Una vez ubicada junto al pedestal, alzó una mano temerosa y cogió el cristal de maná. Esperó unos segundos a que el cristal respondiera. No pasó nada.

― Bueno… al menos lo intenté―dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras y justo cuando dio el primer paso pudo verse el primer destello en la línea de campeones. El hombre de la gran puerta tenía un destello verde en su mano, y la chica uno azul. Habían sido emparejados.

― ¡Por la gracia del Iluminador, has sido emparejada con Braum, el Corazón de Freljord!―exclamó el anciano aplaudiendo muy fuerte― ¡Aplausos, aspirantes! ¡Aplausos!―se escucharon más aplausos por parte de los aspirantes. Isentris dio tres aplausos y miró a Arric, quien estaba quieto y con una expresión seria. La afortunada chica se acercó a Braum con los ojos llorosos, era obvio que no podía creérselo. Él le cogió las manos, la levantó y la sentó en su hombro derecho.

― Yo te protegeré a ti, y tú me protegerás a mí, ¿verdad?―le preguntó Braum a la joven, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas― Vamos, no llores, te haré unos pastelillos y también conocerás a un poro al que llamé _Mordisquitos_ , es mi acompañante―agregó mientras se marchaban hacia las escaleras de bajada.

Isentris se quedó pensando un momento en _Mordisquitos_. Braum había dicho que era un poro. Recordó haber leído que eran criaturitas glotonas y peludas, parecidas a un yordle, solo que éstos eran de mayor tamaño. Se maldijo a sí mismo en su mente, ¿en qué clase de tonterías estaba pensando? Debía concentrarse en los emparejamientos. La chica había brillado con el color azul y Braum con el verde. Recordó lo que le habían enseñado en el Instituto de Combate Avanzado hace varios años atrás: el código de colores. El color azul significaba fuerza mental: indicaba que el aspirante o campeón sería talentoso utilizando magia de cualquier tipo. El verde representaba una gigantesca resistencia, que podría acabar en un sujeto extremadamente difícil de derrotar. El color rojo, el más temido según los libros, indicaba fuerza bruta; generalmente concedido a aspirantes y campeones con un grado de sutileza increíble o cuyas capacidades de lucha eran asombrosas. Según decían los rumores, hubo varios campeones que brillaron con un rojo tan intenso que dejaron cegados a varios aspirantes durante días. También había un color extraño; el violeta, que era una mezcla entre el azul y el rojo. Era muy poco frecuente, los aspirantes y campeones que habían obtenido ese color se podían contar con los dedos de las manos. Estos adversarios resultaban ser maestros de la batalla, ya que podían usar la fuerza mental o la brutalidad según la situación, o usar ambos a su favor. Había leído que Jax había derrotado a más de mil hombres usando ambas cosas.

Isentris sintió un escalofrío. Él todavía no sabía cuál era su color, si los demás se enteraban se morirían de risa. Además, nunca fue bueno luchando. Lo intentó con magia, y casi destruyó el salón de clase al intentar hacer un choque de repulsión, un hechizo de defensa que empujaba lejos a cualquiera que se le acerque. Al canalizar el hechizo, una esfera de fuego apareció desde sus manos y… prefería no recordar el resto. Meses después lo intentó con la fuerza bruta. Cogió una espada y estuvo a punto de decapitarse a sí mismo; si Ser Társoma no hubiera atrapado la espada no estaría aquí compitiendo por ser emparejado con algún campeón. Ni siquiera intentó con el color verde, pues la constitución de su cuerpo no era la óptima para resistir ataques. Después de tantos fracasos se dedicó a estudiar a tiempo completo. Tal vez podría convertirse en un genio invocador, lo que también resultaría útil.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que Arric se acercaba al pedestal. El yordle tomó el cristal azul en sus manos y esperó unos momentos. No tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer un destello rojo en la línea de campeones. El samurái se quedó perplejo mientras miraba su mano brillando con intensidad. La multitud de campeones y aspirantes miraron al yordle, cuyo destello era verde.

― _¿Un yordle resistente? Qué intrigante―_ pensó Isentris.

― Con razón detuvo mi espada con la mano―dijo el aspirante que estaba junto a él― Magia de refuerzo corporal con maná, muy inteligente, yordle―agregó mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

― Has sido emparejado con Yasuo, el Imperdonable―le dijo el anciano con entusiasmo― ¡Aplausos!―todos volvieron a aplaudir.

― ¿El Imperdonable? No me digas que…―Arric se detuvo antes de completar su pregunta.

― No, no violé a nadie, enano―adivinó Yasuo.

― Qué suerte, ya que estar con un campeón pervertido dañaría mi imagen con las hembras―dijo, y algunos aspirantes rieron en voz baja― Aquellos que se han reído, contengan su envidia―terminada esa frase algunos gruñeron y maldijeron en voz baja.

― Deja de decir estupideces, maldito seas―le dijo el espadachín mientras arrastraba a Arric hacia las escaleras, quien no dejaba de maldecirlo en voz alta― ¡No me vengas con idioteces, enano!―.

― ¡Menudo equipo!―exclamó Pantheon y todos se rieron.

El siguiente aspirante en pasar al frente fue un sujeto alto que simplemente vestía una túnica celeste. Al tomar el cristal de maná instantáneamente se iluminó con un azul muy fuerte y el campeón en iluminarse con verde fue Leona. Ambos se presentaron y se dirigieron en silencio hacia las escaleras.

Los siguientes cuatro en pasar no tuvieron éxito en el emparejamiento; uno de ellos brilló con color rojo y Pantheon también, así que el aspirante quedó descalificado. Los otros tres brillaron todos con el color azul pero ningún campeón se iluminó.

La siguiente en pasar fue una señorita de la edad de Isentris. Tímidamente acercó su mano al cristal y chilló cuando lo tocó, pues le había quemado la mano.

― Te has quemado, jovencita. Me temo que necesitarás más estudio y entrenamiento si quieres tomar el cristal de maná―la chica asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras con un dejo de tristeza. Ser Társoma la detuvo, se arrancó una parte de la capa y le vendó la mano quemada. Ella le agradeció y se retiró.

Isentris le echó un vistazo a Lux, quien sonreía bastante al ver la acción de su protector. Era evidente que estaba orgullosa de él.

Al cabo de una hora quedaban tres aspirantes. Isentris, un hombre con un traje negro y una mujer atractiva con un corsé. Solamente quedaban tres campeones sin elegir: Pantheon, Lux y la criaturita anaranjada, que aparentemente se había quedado dormida sobre su puesto.

El hombre vestido de negro dio un paso al frente y solo bastó tocar el cristal con uno de sus dedos para iluminar a Pantheon con rojo. El nuevo invocador se bañó en verde al igual que lo había hecho Arric.

Se escucharon muy pocos aplausos, pues ya casi no quedaban aspirantes restantes.

Isentris volvió a echarle un vistazo a Lux. Ella estaba ansiosa, se notaba por los movimientos de sus manos y piernas. Lo saludó con una mano y él también agitó la suya en respuesta.

― _Será un placer ser tu invocador, Lux, y espero que tú quieras ser mi campeona―_ Isentris se había repetido mentalmente esa frase más de cien veces a lo largo de estos últimos días. Por poco no se daba cuenta, pero la chica que quedaba había dado un paso adelante. Llevaba tacos relativamente altos y una pollera blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su pecho estaba cubierto por un corsé negro sin tirantes. Sin duda alguna un atuendo muy llamativo. Una vez el cristal estaba en sus manos se iluminó con el color amarillo. Los gritos de asombro y sorpresa llegaron poco después.

― _¿Amarillo? No puede ser posible―_ pensó Isentris― _Es el color de apoyo, y no ha habido ningún invocador de apoyo hasta ahora―_.

El destello azul apareció en la mano de Lux, quien miró a Isentris inmediatamente. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos azules y sus labios temblaron un poco.

― No te preocupes, estaré bien―le dijo para tranquilizarla― Hablaremos después―.

La mujer del corsé se acercó a Lux y le puso una mano en el hombro.

― Mi nombre es Syr, y lamento que no saliera como pensabas―le susurró, y ambas caminaron hacia las escaleras.

Ahora solamente quedaba Isentris en la línea de aspirantes y la criaturita anaranjada y peluda en la línea de campeones. Se acercó al pedestal y se quedó mirando el cristal de maná. Esperaba no quemarse como la señorita que había pasado antes que él. Estiró su mano y lo recogió con firmeza. No hubo dolor ni quemaduras. Esperó un poco. El primero en iluminarse fue la criaturita. Color verde. Esperó unos momentos. Él no se iluminaba. ¿Había fracasado en sus estudios o en su entrenamiento? Nunca había sido eficaz combatiendo, pero eso no significaba no poder convertirse en invocador. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Cerró los ojos y suspiró en señal de derrota.

― No te des por vencido, aspirante, no sueltes el cristal―le dijo el anciano, e Isentris esperó un poco más. No pasaba nada. No había brillo en él, pero la dormida criaturita anaranjada y peluda seguía brillando. _― ¿Es que soy tan débil?―_

Escuchó que el anciano le volvía a decir que esperara un poco más, pero seguía sin pasar nada.

― No puedo―le dijo Isentris, y el viejo sonrió.

― No quieres―lo corrigió― Y para hacerlo, debes quererlo―.

Isentris se dio cuenta que era cierto. Él quería ser el invocador de Lux y ella quería ser su campeona. No quería ser el invocador de esta criatura perezosa que estaba frente a él. Él sabía que la probabilidad de que Lux no sea su campeona estaba presente, pero nunca se preparó por si eso sucedía.

― ¡Maldición!―gritó mientras apretaba el cristal con las manos hasta el punto de cortarse con las imperfecciones que tenía. Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

― Debes quererlo―le repitió el anciano― Debes quererlo antes de que pierdas tu oportunidad―.

El anciano seguía en lo cierto. Isentris lo sabía. Lux ya nunca sería su campeona, y debía aceptar ese hecho a como dé lugar. Debía seguir adelante a pesar de que sus planes no habían resultado como él esperaba. No debía arrodillarse ante los problemas, sino hacer que éstos se inclinaran ante él.

En ese instante sintió como el calor invadía sus manos. Mucha sangre caía al suelo… y un color violeta comenzó a aparecer.

― ¡Debes quererlo!―exclamó el anciano aplaudiendo― ¡Debes quererlo con todo tu ser!―.

― Yo… si quiero…―se dijo Isentris a sí mismo― ¡Quiero ser tu invocador, criatura!―esta vez lo dijo en voz alta y el destello aumentó a un violeta intenso. El suelo debajo de él se resquebrajó un poco.

El anciano dejó de aplaudir. Era obvio que estaba más asombrado que impactado. El destello se hizo gigantesco. La criatura despertó ante el llamado de su aspirante. Se puso de pie y alzó una de sus diminutas manos para dejar que su luz verde también ilumine el lugar. Las cuatro estatuas vivientes de gólems se acercaron un poco, evidentemente alarmados por el gran alboroto.

Isentris soltó el cristal, que cayó cubierto de sangre al suelo. Tenía unas largas, anchas y desagradables líneas rojas en sus manos que viajaban prácticamente desde las muñecas hasta sus dedos mayores. El destello violeta no le dejaba ver bien la sangre que se le escapaba.

Justo en ese instante la criaturita anaranjada y peluda comenzó a gritar. Isentris le observó los ojos y vio que los tenía inyectados en sangre. Tenía una respiración muy agitada y vio como el anciano se echaba hacia atrás. Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido: las diminutas manos de la criaturita se hicieron inmensas, cada una tal vez del tamaño de Ser Társoma. Sus piernas se convirtieron en patas. Su boca se agrandó y no tardó en ver aparecer los grandes colmillos. Su pelaje ahora se veía más resistente que una coraza. Abrió las fauces y rugió:

― ¡GNAAAAAR!―fue el bramido más fuerte que había escuchado en su vida, y el único tan fuerte que escuchará en mucho tiempo. La bestial criatura se paró en sus dos pequeñas patas traseras y golpeó su pecho una y otra vez mientras rugía como si se tratara un gorila.

― Más de cuatro metros de altura. Vaya magnífica criatura―se dijo el anciano a sí mismo.

Isentris se quedó perplejo mientras observaba a la imponente bestia frente a él. ¿Era siquiera posible que esa criaturita pudiera transformarse en esa cosa? Se quedó admirando el suceso unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sentado sobre su propia sangre. Sin duda alguna aquella transformación había absorbido todo su maná. Pronto estaba acostado sobre su mar rojo.

Escuchó los gritos de Lux a lo lejos, era evidente que el por el alboroto había vuelta a subir la escalera para ver qué estaba sucediendo. También escuchó los pasos metálicos de Ser Társoma. Tenía la vista borrosa, llegó a reconocer el rostro de Lux. Estaba arrodillada junto a él diciéndole cosas que no podía entender. Alcanzó a ver que le gritaba órdenes a Ser Társoma, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia quién sabe dónde.

* * *

Lux se arrodilló en el rojo mar de sangre con lágrimas en los ojos. No le importo que se arruinasen sus ropas.

― ¡Isen, tienes que resistir!―le acarició la cabeza y las mejillas― Por mí―agregó con la voz quebrada.

El anciano se quedó quieto, como examinando la situación.

― Su maná es insuficiente, deberá entrenar mucho más para mantenerse vivo si quiere dominar a Gnar―señaló a la bestia imponente que también estaba tirada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente.

― ¡Primero hay que salvarlo!―le gritó Lux― ¡Ser Társoma, ve a buscar ayuda inmediatamente!―ella no recibió respuesta con palabras, pero en menos de un segundo su protector corría hacia las escaleras.

Isentris cerró los ojos. Su piel estaba fría y pálida.

― Por favor…―susurró ella sin poder limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. Vio que su invocadora aparecía sobre los hombres de Ser Társoma que subía las escaleras a toda velocidad― ¡Invocadora, debes ayudar a mi amigo!―.

― Gracias por traerme, noble caballero―le dijo la mujer mientras se bajaba de sus hombros y corría hacia Isentris. Se quitó los tacos para poder moverse mejor. También se arrodilló en el mar rojo― La ropa es lo de menos―agregó, y una de sus manos se bañó en un líquido verde.

― ¿Qué es eso?―le preguntó Lux al ver que vertía el líquido en los grandes tajos que Isentris tenía en las manos.

― Mi especialidad―respondió ella― Salvar vidas―.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora.**

 **El destello de Isentris fue violeta, ya saben lo que eso quiere decir. Sin embargo, su falta de maná podría arrebatarle la vida en cualquier momento.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización. No olviden dejar sus opiniones, de verdad son muy importantes para mí.**

 **Si encuentran algún error, avísenme.**

 **Hasta la otra.**


	3. Traición

**Buenas, acá otra actualización para mis lectores.**

 **Esta vez es la parte dos, espero que les guste.**

 **Agradezco los PM que me han enviado algunos con opiniones y consejos.**

* * *

 **Poder y caos.**

 **Traición.**

* * *

Ya era plena tarde cuando Do'Ría y sus hombres habían terminado de derrotar a unos bandidos. Las casas demacianas Crownguard y Spiritmight habían colocado campamentos en sectores estratégicos para reducir la presencia de rebeldes, forajidos y bandidos por los alrededores de la ciudad. Los primeros días se reportaron muchas bajas, pues los pequeños asentamientos eran constantemente acosados por las tropas sin bandera. Una vez pasado un tiempo las bajas disminuyeron, la presencia de sin banderas había disminuido y las rutas comerciales eran más fructíferas que nunca ahora que las amenazas de asaltos a caravanas había disminuido tanto.

― Necesitamos más hombres―le dijo un hombre a Do'Ría― Nuestras filas se están vaciando; entre los desertores y nuestro muertos este asentamiento se quedará indefenso en poco tiempo―.

― Hmm… ¿hay noticias de los mensajes que enviamos? Deberían volver con refuerzos―dijo ella, y se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era obvia― No me digas… o han escapado o los han matado―.

― Exactamente―respondió el hombre― Estamos atrapados, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ―

― Defender esta posición hasta que caiga el último de nosotros. Ninguno de nosotros se irá al infierno sin pelear―respondió ella con determinación, y antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucharon los primeros gritos a lo lejos.

Los hombres corrieron hacia los muros de la empalizada para ver qué ocurría. Do'Ría trepó las escaleras rápidamente y asomó su cabeza.

― En el nombre de todo lo que es bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?―preguntó ella con rudeza.

― ¡Bandidos, mi señora, y son muchos!―respondió un explorador con sangre en el hombro.

― Mierda…―murmuró ella en voz baja― ¡Hombres, prepárense, la batalla nos espera!―bramó, y de inmediato todos los soldados corrieron hacia la armería a pertrecharse con armas y protecciones como de costumbre.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron los exploradores sobrevivientes. Do'Ría se abrió paso a los empujones por la empalizada, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y se reunió con ellos.

― Perdonen, pero no hay tiempo para descansar, ¿de cuántos sin bandera estamos hablando?―

Los exploradores se quedaron callados un momento. Algunos se miraron unos a otros.

― Mil―respondió uno, y muchos hombres abrieron sus ojos como platos― Y había un sujeto que no dejaba de perseguirnos, fue el que acabó con la mayoría de nosotros―.

― ¿Un rastreador de primera categoría?―Do'Ría se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras pensaba― Si es tan bueno como dices, probablemente nos esté observando justo ahora―agregó mientras miraba hacia los árboles― Debe estar escondido por allí―.

― Mi señora, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?―le preguntó otro hombre mientras se ponía el yelmo.

Do'Ría meditó un poco. Observó el pequeño asentamiento que ella y sus hombres habían construido. Empezaron siendo mil hombres. En un año quedaban trescientos cincuenta, no eran suficientes para defender el primer anillo de muros de madera.

― El primer anillo de muros es muy grande y no tenemos los suficientes hombres para defenderlo por completo, seremos derrotados en poco tiempo. No nos daremos por vencidos fácilmente, lucharemos en el segundo anillo de muros, es más pequeño y fácil de defender, allí resistiremos―dijo ella finalmente― ¡Eso es todo, preparemos la defensa, no tengo pensado morir sin luchar!―hizo un gesto con la mano e inmediatamente todo el mundo se puso a trabajar.

Los hombres llevaron todas las armas de la armería hacia el segundo anillo de muros. Los ballesteros corrieron hacia sus puestos en las paredes de la rudimentaria muralla de madera que tenía tres metros de alto. Reforzaron la puerta con cajones, troncos de madera y atrás de dicho bloqueo pusieron un panel de lanzas que al ser accionado por una palanca ésta se levantaba con una brusca fuerza, enviando una letal ráfaga de largas jabalinas hacia adelante.

― Si van a vencernos, les haremos sangrar bastante―se dijo Do'Ría a sí misma― ¡Ballesteros, esas dos torres son para ustedes, úsenlas bien!―.

Una vez terminados los preparativos quemaron todo lo que estaba fuera del segundo anillo. Las llamas consumieron la madera seca con rapidez. Solamente algunas secciones de la primera empalizada quedaban en pie.

Do'Ría había participado de muchas batallas en este asentamiento y fuera de él, así que había desarrollado ciertas aptitudes de mando. La defensa estaba bien organizada, ballesteros y jabalineros en los muros y algunos espadachines cubriéndolos. Debajo, en el suelo, veinte hombres a caballos con lanzas y cotas de malla esperaban ansiosos cargar contra el enemigo. Soldados con escudos, hachas, lanzas y espadas esperaban detrás de la puerta a que la acción comenzara.

En el interior del segundo muro se alzaban las dos altas torres que eran casi como atalayas. Algunos ballesteros vigilaban desde allí con las armas preparadas.

― ¡Hombres, quietos, atentos y preparados!―bramó Do'Ría, y el silencio reinó.

Pasaron diez minutos. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, ni nadie se atrevía a moverse. El humo de los incendios que habían provocado ya empezaba a desaparecer. El suelo quemado cubría el terreno frente a ellos.

El único ruido que podía escucharse era el de las banderas demacianas flameando alegremente en las torres y en los portaestandartes de los caballeros con cota de malla.

A lo lejos apareció una silueta, aparentemente cubierta de pelo blanco. Tenía las manos repletas de armas, desde boleadoras hasta una gran daga.

― Es el rastreador―le dijo el explorador, que ahora estaba pertrechado con una cota de malla, espada y escudo. Tenía dos pequeñas hachas colgando de las fundas de su espalda― Estoy seguro que es él―.

― No parece ser un humano―dijo Do'Ría en respuesta, y en ese instante la silueta rugió con bravura.

― ¡Humanos, prepárense a sufrir un dolor legendario!―se escuchó a lo lejos. De los árboles apareció un sujeto a caballo y, luego de él, surgieron más hombres. Diez, veinte, cincuenta, cien, doscientos… en fin, muchos.

Do'Ría se quedó tiesa y tragó saliva. El explorador no mintió. Tal vez eran mil, o quizás más. Una batalla algo injusta, pues ellos solo eran trescientos cincuenta.

Varios arietes de madera aparecieron desde los árboles empujados por hombres con feroces aspectos. Las puntas de las mismas casi brillaban del buen mantenimiento.

― ¿De dónde sacaron los arietes? ¡Esto es un bosque de centinelas, no pueden cortar madera ni con las mejores hachas!―exclamó un ballestero mientras golpeaba el muro con sus puños― ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?―.

― Tienes razón, soldado―le respondió Do'Ría― No son simples imbéciles forajidos, con más razón debemos tener cuidado al defender estos muros, no dejen ni un espacio vacío―.

El sujeto del caballo desenvainó una espada y gritó, pero a éste nadie llegó a escucharlo, así que era evidente que el rastreador no era un humano, a excepción de que posea una garganta imbuida por la gracia del Iluminador para gritar así de fuerte a tal distancia. Levantó la espada y cortó el aire hacia adelante dos veces, y las tropas avanzaron en unas compactas y ordenadas falanges. Empezaron a bramar cánticos.

Una vez las tropas estaban más cerca Do'Ría pudo observarlos mejor. La vanguardia enemiga tenía de cotas de malla, lanzas y picas. Alguno que otro hombre tenía un inmenso escudo, casi como un pavés o un escudo de torre.

― No son simples bandidos―repitió Do'Ría, y era cierto, estaban demasiado bien ordenados y muy bien armados ― Estos son soldados―.

― ¿Soldados? ¿De quién?―le preguntó el explorador― ¿Acaso Noxus busca pelea de nuevo? Tal vez los de Aguasturbias creen que pueden invadirnos fácilmente―.

― Si fueran tropas de Aguasturbias veríamos pistolas y cañones por todas partes―dijo otro hombre y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

― ¿Mi señora? ¿No sabe quiénes son?―insistió el explorador.

― Lo averiguaré muy pronto―respondió ella.

Los invasores cruzaron el primer anillo de muros en ruinas. Se deslizaron entre los escombros y las ruinas del campamento y se detuvieron frente a los muros del segundo anillo. Los ballesteros prepararon sus armas.

― A mi orden―les dijo Do'Ría y los soldados alejaron sus dedos de los gatillos― ¡Intrusos! ¿En nombre de quién vienen a atacarnos?―preguntó ella en voz muy alta. El misterioso ejército se quedó en silencio. El sujeto a caballo se abrió paso entre los hombres y se detuvo frente a las puertas.

― ¡Abran las puertas!―exclamó― ¡Inmediatamente!―.

― ¿A orden de quién, oh gran comandante?―insistió Do'Ría a punto de dar la señal para disparar.

― ¡En nombre de la Casa Spiritmight de Demacia, exijo que abran las puertas de este asentamiento!―respondió el sujeto mientras hacía un gesto brusco.

Do'Ría se quedó en silencio. ¿Era verdad lo que decía este sujeto? ¿Dónde estaban los estandartes de estas tropas si eran de Demacia?

― Podría asumir que ustedes son los refuerzos que tanto esperábamos, pero han matado a muchos de mis exploradores y han traído arietes―respondió ella― Agregando que el sujeto de allá no es un humano y está cargado en armas―Do'Ría señaló al rastreador, que visto más de cerca parecía muy alto y cubierto de un pelaje blanco con melenas. Tenía algunas partes del cuerpo protegidas con cota de malla.

― Efectivamente, no es un humano, es un campeón―dijo el caballero― ¡Preséntate, campeón!―le ordenó a la bestia, que rugió con bravura.

― ¡Soy Rengar!―bramó el monstruo― ¡Y si no abren estas puertas me encargaré de que sientan la peor de las agonías!―.

Muchos hombres del bando de Do'Ría murmuraron en voz baja. Nunca se supo quién era el invocador de Rengar, ¿sería este caballero misterioso? Ella había escuchado sobre Rengar y sus matanzas por toda Runaterra, pero no debía tener miedo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

― Este asentamiento está bajo el control de la Casa Crownguard de Demacia, por lo que solo acataremos órdenes que provengan de ahí―respondió ella cortante― No abriremos las puertas a ningún hombre que traiga arietes para asustarnos―.

― ¡La casa Spiritmight no olvidará esta ofensa!―se quejó el caballero.

― Me importa una mierda lo que los Spiritmight hagan con sus vidas, yo solo acato órdenes de los Crownguard y del Rey, no diré otra frase más, retírate de inmediato―el tono que usó Do'Ría no admitía discusión.

― Pagarán esto, guerreros Crownguards―dijo el caballero mientras daba media vuelta a su semental y se dirigía a sus tropas.

Do'Ría respiró hondo. Habían tenido mucha suerte, por un momento pensó que los atacarían, pero no, ellos también eran demacianos, aunque de casas diferentes. Estaba a punto de ordenar a los hombres que bajaran las armas y que se dispersen un poco, pero justo en ese momento el caballero gritó _"¡A la carga!"_ y luego de un cántico los intrusos se arrojaron hacia las puertas y los muros.

― ¡Ballestas!―bramó ella y los hombres dispararon de inmediato.

― Que el Iluminador nos salve―dijo un hombre y otros murmuraron la misma frase.

― ¡Silencio!―ordenó uno de los hombres a caballo mientras preparaba la lanza.

Los proyectiles acabaron con varios hombres, pero la mayoría chocaron contra escudos o fueron detenidas por las cotas de malla. La gran horda de atacantes se estrelló contras las paredes del muro de madera. Un ariete se acercaba rápidamente a las puertas. Los hombres de Do'Ría arrojaban antorchas al destructor de puertas con la esperanza de prenderlo fuego.

― ¡Hombres, sigan disparando!―gritó ella, y un instante después el ariete estaba envuelto en llamas. Los hombres gritaron de alegría pero eso no duró mucho: otro ariete se acercaba. Entre los hombres atacantes aparecieron algunas escalas.

Do'Ría observó la torre en donde estaban los ballesteros, algunos estaban disparando y otros recargando sus armas. Quería gritarles que dispararan más rápido, pero justo en ese instante escuchó un _¡Tek!_ a su lado y vio que el primer hombre aparecía desde el otro lado de las pequeñas almenas. Desenvainó su espada y acabó con el sujeto de una estocada en el pecho. El hombre cayó y derribó a los demás que subían por la escalera.

― ¡El enemigo ha puesto sus escalas, que empiece la carnicería!―bramó ella. Los ballesteros se echaron hacia atrás para dejar espacio a los espadachines… y comenzó la matanza en los muros. Do'Ría levantó su espada para bloquear un golpe de maza y le seccionó el brazo a su atacante. Lo empujó y este cayó abajo. El ballestero detrás de ella acabó de un disparo con el sujeto que intentaba flanquearla por la derecha.

En las demás zonas del muro también se producían encarnizadas batallas. Algunos ballesteros y espadachines cayeron hacia fuera del muro, y ella supo que no volverían a subir.

Recogió una espada tirada en el piso de madera y le cortó la cabeza al primero que la asomó por la escala que estaba frente a ella.

Escuchó un _¡Pum!_ Y luego de acabar con otro hombre asomó su cabeza por el muro y descubrió que el ariete estaba derribando la puerta y que cientos de hombres estaban a punto de penetrar en el fuerte. Pateó la escala que tenía más cerca y ésta cayó precipitadamente junto con todos los soldados que subían por ella. Bajó de un salto hacia abajo y esperó un momento para recuperarse de la caída, luego corrió rápidamente hacia las puertas, donde estaban concentrados la mayoría de sus hombres.

― ¡Lanzas y escudos al frente!―ordenó ella, y los hombres comenzaron a formarse― ¡Caballería, ataquen por el flanco derecho cuando abran las puertas! ¡Espadas, a mi señal!―se escuchó un estruendoso _¡Sí!_ y en un instante la formación estaba lista.

Las puertas volvieron a sacudirse una y otra vez. Ya empezaban a formarse grietas en la dura madera. Do'Ría maldijo en voz baja, si existieran hachas capaces de cortar madera de centinelas estos muros y la puerta serían indestructibles. Pero no, esta madera era de pinos y robles, si bien eran bastante duros no conseguirían resistir mucho tiempo un ataque con armas de asedio como los arietes.

― ¡Soldados, recuerden que Demacia no tiene piedad con los traidores!―bramo ella y los hombres gritaron muy fuerte― ¡Este será un fin digno de escribirse en libros de batalla, hagamos sangrar a la Casa Spiritmight!―otro bramido por parte de los enfurecidos hombres, ese discurso había elevado muchísimo la moral.

Las puertas se hicieron añicos. Do'Ría observó como el ariete se hacía a un lado y los atacantes se deslizaban uno tras otro dentro de sus muros.

― ¡Ahora!―gritó ella y uno de sus hombres accionó la palanca. El panel de lanzas que habían preparado se levantó con brusquedad y se produjo la ráfaga mortal. El amasijo sanguinolento que se produjo un instante después fue muy desagradable. Los gritos de los hombres empalados silenciaron el sonido de los disparos de los ballesteros en las torres y en los muros― ¡Lanceros, adelante!―ordenó, y la vanguardia de lanzas avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta para rematar a los moribundos.

Más hombres Spiritmight entraron por la puerta. Esta vez eran más y no dejaban de venir. Do'Ría dio la señal de ataque a sus caballeros, quienes cargaron por el flanco con las largas lanzas hacia adelante. Muchos hombres salieron volando y muchos otros fueron aplastados por los sementales.

― ¡DEMACIA!―bramaron los lanceros mientras cargaban hacia el frente para apoyar a la caballería. Do'Ría cambió sus dos espadas por una maza y un escudo y se preparó para ordenar a sus espadas dar inicio al contraataque. Se puso al frente de su infantería y esperó a que la vanguardia de lanceros ceda un poco de terreno. Vio como un caballero era derribado de su montura. Varias lanzas y espadas bajaron contra su cuerpo que se quedó inmóvil al instante. Algunos lanceros Crownguards arrojaron sus armas hacia adelante y retrocedieron, la oportunidad se acercaba.

Do'Ría respiró hondo y observó los muros. Algunos espadachines y ballesteros seguían luchando contra los hombres que pretendían entrar por con las escalas y rogó para que resistieran más tiempo. Los lanceros volvieron a retroceder ante la implacable fuerza enemiga.

― ¡Ahora!―gritó ella, y los espadachines cargaron de inmediato. Hubo más alaridos. Do'Ría se abalanzó contra un sujeto armado con una alabarda y consiguió derribarlo; solamente fue necesario un golpe con su maza para destrozarle el rostro. Revoleó su arma hacia adelante y consiguió darle en la cabeza a otro sujeto que cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Su yelmo había absorbido el golpe, Do'Ría se le acercó rápidamente y lo remató con el filo de su escudo.

Otro de sus jinetes cayó al suelo. Do'Ría corrió a ayudarlo y en un momento acabó con los tres hombres que intentaban rematarlo.

― Gracias, mi señora―le dijo el jinete mientras se ponía de pie― Use mi caballo, se ha ganado ser su dueña ahora―.

― No me lo agradezcas todavía, soldado―respondió ella mientras montaba al semental― Que tu espada te conceda grandes muertes―le dijo, y cabalgó de nuevo hacia el combate.

El caballo se entorpeció un poco, pues el desnivel del terreno y los cadáveres en el piso dificultaban el paso.

― ¡Catapulta!―gritó alguien justo cuando una gran roca pasaba por encima del campamento y destruía una las torres de ballesteros; los escombros llegaron a aplastar a algunos Crownguards.

Do'Ría cargó con su montura y arrolló a dos personas. Golpeó con su maza a otro y bloqueó una pica con su escudo. Un momento después le propinó un mazazo en el escudo a un lancero, quien cayó al suelo. Ella dejó que otro lo remate y cabalgó hacia el siguiente hombre. Abatió a un sujeto de un golpe y giró su caballo a la izquierda para esquivar nuevamente la pica. Rezó para que uno de sus ballesteros acabara con el piquero que intentaba matarla desde hace un buen rato, pues ella no podía acercarse a él porque la pica era demasiado larga y recibiría un golpe.

Una sección del muro se desplomó de repente, obviamente por culpa de la catapulta. Muchos hombres Spiritmight ingresaron por la brecha tratando de flanquear al ejército Crownguard, pero fueron recibidos por los proyectiles de los ballesteros que aún quedaban vivos.

Una lanza apareció volando e impactó en el caballo de Do'Ría, quien unos momentos después remató al animal agonizante. Un sablazo llegó a provocarle un corte no muy grave en un brazo y un soldado Crownguard acabó la vida del responsable.

Alcanzó a ver la pica otra vez apuntando hacia ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su punta se le había clavado en una pierna. Chilló de dolor y rompió el asta de la pica con su maza mientras retrocedía un poco.

― ¡Mi señora!―exclamó alguien mientras la ayudaba a caminar― ¡Ya no controlamos los muros!―.

― Bueno… hicimos lo que pudimos. No tengo remordimientos―dijo ella en respuesta mientras se apoyaba en el soldado para mantenerse de pie― Ayúdame a sacarme esto de la pierna―señaló la punta.

―Sí, mi señora―respondió. Do'Ría miró al hombre que la había salvado, era el explorador que había dado el aviso de que se acercaba el ataque. No esperaba que siguiera vivo. Las manos del hombre rodearon el asta del arma y tiraron hacia afuera de un firme movimiento. Gritó de dolor… y la pica ya no estaba dentro de su pierna― Tranquilícese, estará bien―le dijo mientras arrancaba un trozo de su capa y la envolvía alrededor de su pierna herida.

― Explorador, debes irte de aquí, tienes que avisar a la Casa Crownguard de las acciones de los Spiritmight―le dijo ella mientras trabajosamente se ponía de pie― Diles que Rengar está con esos desgraciados―.

― ¿Y cómo saldré de aquí, mi señora?―le preguntó― Están por todas partes―.

― Has escapado de Rengar en el bosque de centinelas, estoy seguro que sabrás qué hacer en el momento adecuado―respondió ella mientras sus últimos hombres se reunían a su alrededor preparándose para el final de la batalla― Asegúrate de que seamos vengados, explorador―.

― A la orden… mi señora―el explorador asintió con la cabeza y, un instante después, escuchó como su comandante daba la orden de ataque. La vio luchar con bravura a pesar de que una pica le había dejado en grave estado una pierna. Los dos últimos jinetes cayeron de sus caballos abatidos por los lanceros Spiritmight; la única torre de ballesteros que quedaba en pie estaba en llamas y los hombres que estaban en ella ya no respiraban. Vio un chorro de sangre volando por el aire y supuso que era de algún Crownguard.

* * *

Isentris abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en una habitación levemente iluminada.

― _Noche…―_ pensó.

Estaba en una suave cama cubierto de mantas. Giró la cabeza lentamente a su derecha y vio que Lux había dejado una esferilla de luz girando sobre un pequeño cuadrado de cerámica, se parecía mucho a la lámpara que tenía él en su departamento. Acercó su mano a la esferilla y de repente se apagó. Alejó su mano y volvió a encenderse. Estuvo haciendo eso varias veces hasta que la mano empezó a dolerle. Lo había olvidado… sus manos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Sus manos le dolían mucho y apenas podía flexionar los dedos. Se movió un poco y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la criaturita anaranjada dormía a su lado. Tenía la boca abierta y cada cierto tiempo dejaba escapar un gracioso ronquido.

― Maldito pequeñín―dijo en voz baja― ¿Cómo es posible que consumas tanto maná?―

Miró hacia el techo y se quedó pensando un buen rato. Ese día había sido una locura: un yordle resistente, un enano que consumía más maná que la teleportación… y Lux. Ella se había ido con esa curandera o lo que sea. Apretó los puños por la frustración, pero luego recordó que debía mantenerse firme y seguir adelante. Debía estudiar y entrenar mucho si quería seguir dominando a su campeón.

Escuchó un ruido metálico que provenía del balcón. Allí vio a un gigantesco hombre acorazado.

― Ser Társoma, ya estoy despierto―le dijo. Társoma giró la cabeza, lo observó unos momentos y luego siguió vigilando los alrededores con su atenta mirada― ¿Sabes dónde está Lux?―esperó unos momentos por la respuesta que nunca llegó.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Olfateó un poco y el olor a perfume era increíble, era evidente que estaba en la habitación de Lux. Le daba vergüenza estar acostado en su cama por haber sido un idiota y casi amputarse la mitad de sus dos manos con el cristal de maná, pero podía estar seguro que a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Había dos sillas junto a la cama, una de tamaño normal y otra un poco más pequeña que seguramente era para Arric. Le sorprendió que viniera a visitarlo, tal vez realmente decía la verdad cuando dijo que le caía bien. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber pensado tan mal acerca de él.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y fingió estar dormido. Dedujo que unos pasos se dirigían a él. Sintió una cálida mano en una de sus mejillas.

― ¿Ha tenido alguna reacción, Ser Társoma?―reconoció al instante la dulce voz de Lux. Hubo silencio hasta que escuchó a Lux suspirar, tal vez Társoma haya negado con la cabeza entendiendo la indirecta que quería estar solo un rato más.

Oyó que la puerta se cerraba, Lux se había ido. Isentris se puso de pie cuidadosamente para no despertar a Gnar y caminó con algo de dificultad hacia el balcón. Se detuvo junto a Társoma y admiró un rato la hermosa vista de la ciudad iluminada.

― ¿Fue muy malo?―preguntó, y Ser Társoma lo miró― Nadie se rió, ¿verdad?―.

El hombre acorazado lo observó un largo rato. Levantó uno de sus brazos de acero e Isentris se preparó para recibir un golpe por preguntar algo tan estúpido, pero en lugar de eso le puso la mano en el hombro.

― Tienes razón, Társoma, todo estará bien―Isentris finalizó la conversación con esa frase. Bah… en realidad ni siquiera consideró eso como una conversación, ya que él era el único que hablaba, el otro simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, uno admirando la ciudad y el otro vigilando los alrededores.

Isen respiró hondo disfrutando el aire fresco de la noche. Unos guardias armados pasaron caminando frente a la Casa Crownguard y se dio cuenta que Társoma los estaba observando ya que su yelmo apuntaba hacia ellos. Un momento escuchó un chillido agudo… y empezaron los insultos.

― Maldito guardia de mierda, ¿cómo te atreves a tocarme la cabeza?―Isentris reconoció la divertida voz de Arric― ¡Yasuo!―.

― No molestes, yordle―respondió el samurái apareciendo de la nada― No es sano colarse dentro de una casa llena de nobles, y menos cuando se trata de Crownguards―.

― Cuidado con lo que digan, extranjeros―le dijo el guardia que tenía sujeto a Arric por la cabeza― En este lugar no están prohibidos los insultos―.

― Te insultaré si no me bajas, maldición―respondió el yordle mientras se sacudía en un fallido intento de liberarse― ¡He venido a ver a la señorita Crownguard y al idiota que está durmiendo―dicho esto el guardia le golpeó la cabeza con el asta de su lanza. Ahí fue cuando Yasuo se enfadó.

― Respeto sus leyes, demaciano, pero no permitiré que golpees a mi invocador por más detestable que sea a veces―dijo el espadachín, y justo en ese momento apareció Társoma junto a ellos. Isentris se preguntó cuándo se había esfumado del balcón sin que se dé cuenta.

― ¡Ser Társoma!―exclamó Arric con alegría. El caballero hizo un gesto con una mano y el guardia de la lanza bajó a Arric inmediatamente… pero esta vez fue Társoma el que lo sostuvo por la cabeza. Se escucharon más maldiciones y el caballero le indicó a Yasuo que lo siguiera hasta el interior del castillo.

Isentris escuchó que las puertas se abrían de golpe y una voz femenina chilló casi de inmediato. Sintió que unos brazos lo apresaban en un abrazo que casi lo dejó sin aliento. Escuchó lloriqueos e inmediatamente supo quién era.

― Estoy bien, tranquila―dijo él tratando de darse la vuelta para verle la cara a Lux― Estoy bien, ¿ves?―.

― ¡Estuviste inmóvil por dos días! ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?―sollozó ella― No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, Isen―.

― El sentimiento es mutuo―contestó él― ¿Mis manos estarán bien?―.

― Los cortes casi llegaron a los huesos, pero te recuperarás rápidamente. Syr vertió una sustancia verde sobre las heridas y la cicatrización empezó de inmediato―.

― Cielos… que magnífica curandera―opinó Isentris, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más escuchó los gritos por el pasillo― Creo que Társoma viene hacia acá con Arric―.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron Társoma, Yasuo y Arric; este último furioso.

― ¡Por todos los cielos!―exclamó el yordle cuando Társoma lo bajó al suelo― ¡Estás vivo, Shinku!―.

― Mierda…―murmuró Isentris, y Lux le dio un codazo― Soy Isentris, maldición. Y sí, sigo vivo―.

― Isentris, claro, claro―se dijo el yordle a sí mismo mientras caminaba en círculos― Te decía Izo, ¿verdad?―.

― Exactamente―respondió él― Me alegro de verte, Arric―.

― Yo también, humano―contestó el yordle.

― Eres muy afortunado, muchacho―dijo el samurái― Estrecharía tu mano, pero podría hacerte daño, así que dejémoslo así―.

Justo en ese momento apareció Syr en la puerta.

― Buenas noches, Isentris―dijo ella solemnemente― Me alegro que tu recuperación progrese rápido―.

― Buenas noches―respondió él agachando la cabeza― Syr, ¿verdad?―.

― En efecto―dijo ella mientras ingresaba a la habitación para unirse al grupo.

― Ahora ella vive aquí por ser mi invocadora―le dijo Lux, cuya alegría volvía a subir la moral de todos.

― Que suerte tienes, yo vivo en un departamento apretado y desordenado―murmuró Isentris y justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Gnar estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Társoma, quien estaba inmóvil evidentemente no muy contento― Gnar, has despertado―.

― Gnar―respondió la criaturita mientras tocaba su cola juguetonamente― Gnar, Gnar―.

― ¿Qué está diciendo?―preguntó Syr sin entender― ¿Sabe hablar siquiera?―.

― Tiene aspecto de ser un bebé―comentó Yasuo mientras se acercaba a Gnar― ¿Tienes hambre, tontín?―alzó un brazo para alcanzar la cabeza de Társoma y acercó su dedo índice hasta tocarle la nariz a Gnar, quien se lo mordió.

Yasuo maldijo en voz alta y todos se rieron (como siempre a excepción de Társoma).

― Maldito…―murmuró el samurái mientras regresaba al lado de Arric.

Lux tuvo que ponerse en punta de pies para que sus brazos alcanzaran la cabeza de Társoma. Le una mano a Gnar, quien la tomó con timidez y, un instante después, saltó y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Isentris.

― Vaya, que agilidad tan impresionante―dijo Syr aplaudiendo.

― Por lo menos servirá como mono de circo―bromeó Isentris mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nuevo campeón― Poniéndonos más serios, ¿qué pasó en el emparejamiento?―.

Los integrantes del grupo se miraron entre ellos en silencio. La primera en hablar fue Syr.

― Brillaste con violeta… y te quedaste inconsciente―.

― Sí―continuó Arric― De hecho, todo pasó porque no tienes el suficiente maná para resistir la transformación de Gnar―.

― Eso―Yasuo le dio la razón a su invocador― Chico, por tu propio bien les recomiendo a ti y a tu pequeño diablillo mantenerse con un perfil bajo; nada de sobre exigirse ni nada de transformaciones extrañas―.

Isentris asintió con la cabeza de inmediato. Era cierto, se había salvado milagrosamente y era poco probable que volviera a tener esa oportunidad.

― Tendrás que entrenar bastante―finalizó Syr. Isentris suspiró y agachó un poco la cabeza. Esa era la verdad, era débil para alimentar a Gnar con el suficiente maná para la transformación, debía aumentar sus reservas entrenando y meditando, y tal vez estudiando. Lux le tomó la mano suavemente para no hacerle daño y le sonrió.

― No es para tanto, Isen, todo va a estar bien―dijo ella. Isen quiso cerrar su mano con la de ella, pero el dolor lo invadió de inmediato.

Arric mostró una sonrisa socarrona y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo Ser Társoma saltó del balcón hacia el patio. El sonido de cuando tocó el suelo fue impresionante.

― ¡Társoma!―gritó Lux mientras corría hacia el balcón con el grupo siguiéndola atrás. Miraron hacia todas partes y pudieron divisar a un hombre en el suelo con el caballero frente a él. Corrieron rápidamente por las escaleras de bajada y salieron al patio. Yasuo desenvainó su espada y fue el primero en acercarse al sujeto que estaba en el suelo.

― Buen trabajo, noble caballero―le dijo el samurái a Társoma― Aunque yo hubiera investigado primero qué es lo que quería aquí―.

― No estoy muerto, tonto―dijo el hombre en el suelo con algo de dificultad― Solo estoy algo… cansado―.

― ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, infiltrado?―le preguntó Arric.

― Informar, por supuesto. Soy un explorador de los asentamientos―respondió el desconocido.

― Társoma, ayúdalo a ponerse de pie―pidió Isentris, y el caballero no se inmutó. Había olvidado que solamente obedecía a Lux.

― Ser Társoma, ¿podrías ayudar a este noble explorador a ponerse de pie?―repitió ella dulcemente, y el acorazado levantó al sujeto con una mano y volvió a depositarlo en el suelo, esta vez con los dos pies en la tierra.

― Gracias―el explorador agachó la cabeza― Traigo noticias―.

― ¿Noticias?―Lux mostró un poco de emoción, ya que pocas veces había participado de reuniones informativas de los Crownguards― ¿Qué sucede?―.

― Mi dama Luxanna, debo hablar con tu señor padre inmediatamente―respondió.

― Mi señor padre no se encuentra aquí en este momento, lo lamento―contestó ella― Ha sido convocado a una reunión con Noxus―.

― En ese caso, recomiendo entrar al castillo, cerrar puertas aumentar la guardia y cerrar puertas y ventanas, mi dama, hemos sido traicionados―informó el explorador y Arric tragó saliva.

― ¿Traicionados? ¿Por quién?―preguntó Lux casi de inmediato.

― La Casa Spiritmight ha desplegado hombres y está atacando los asentamientos. Hace dos días nos visitaron a mí a y mi señora Do'Ría con arietes, escalas y más de mil hombres armados―.

― ¿Spiritmight?―Lux no se lo podía creer, ya que era una de las principales casas de Demacia― ¿Estás seguro?―.

― Sí, mi dama, estoy absolutamente seguro―respondió, y justo en ese instante Yasuó levantó una mano y un muro de viento apareció frente a Lux. Se escuchó como el viento silbaba… y un cuchillo se detuvo a un milímetro de su rostro. Társoma volvió a saltar en el aire hasta colgarse de la gran rama del árbol en el que el asesino había arrojado el arma. Lo bajó a los golpes y fue Isentris el que le propinó el puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a poner en riesgo la vida de la señorita? ¡Hijo de puta!―exclamó Arric mientras le daba una patada en la entrepierna al sujeto, que a pesar de estar inconsciente su cuerpo se retorció un poco.

Lux estaba temblando y tenía la expresión casi ida por el susto.

― Explorador, llévate a la dama adentro hacia el castillo―le pidió Syr― Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debemos asumir que la misión clandestina de este sujeto fue encomendada por los Spiritmight―agregó, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Isentris acarició las pequeñas manos de Gnar, que seguía sentado sobre su cabeza aparentemente sin entender la situación. No lo culpaba, pues era algo parecido a un yordle bebé. Respiró hondo y miró el cielo estrellado.

― Casi matan a mi mejor amiga―se dijo a sí mismo.

― Gnar― respondió Gnar― ¿Gnar, Gnar?―.

Isentris sonrió un poco.

― Gnar―repitió él, y Arric se le acercó por atrás.

― Creo que Yasuo y yo nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo, no quiero que le pase nada a la dama―informó el invocador yordle― Deberías quedarte tú también, Izo, por tu seguridad―.

― ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, Arric?―preguntó Isentris riéndose un poco.

― No me preocupo por ti, idiota, solamente no quiero desperdiciar un apodo tan bueno como Izo―respondió con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

― Gnar―dijo Gnar al ver que Társoma levantaba al hombre inconsciente y se lo llevaba adentro de la casa. Lo interrogarían cuando se despierte.

Isentris pensó que si los noxianos eran peligrosos, tal vez la Casa Spiritmight lo sea aún peor.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Los comentarios serán apreciados y si encuentran algún error avísenme para corregirlo de inmediato.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	4. Juego peligroso

**Hey, ¿qué tal?**

 **Les traigo otra parte de esta historia, ¡espero que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

 **Poder y caos.**

 **Juego peligroso.**

* * *

Isentris escuchó atentamente la historia que el explorador les relataba. Era algo bastante complicado: el repentino ataque por parte de la Casa Spiritmight demaciana, la muerte de la señora Do'Ría, la presencia de Rengar en las proximidades de la ciudad y el intento de asesinato de Lux, y aún no estaban seguros si los demás asentamientos Crownguards seguían en pie.

Observó a Lux. Estaba pálida y casi sintió pena por ella, era la primera vez que intentaban matarla.

― Eso es todo, mi dama de Crownguard―finalizó el explorador mientras adoptaba una posición más cómoda en el sofá que le habían ofrecido esperando una respuesta.

Reinó el silencio.

― ¿No tiene nada para decir al respecto, mi señora?―insistió el hombre. Los labios de Lux temblaron un poco.

― ¿No podríamos esperar a mi señor padre?―preguntó ella apresuradamente― Estoy seguro que él sabrá qué hacer―.

― Su señor padre no está aquí ahora ni tampoco su honorable hermano, mi señora. Eres la que está a cargo ahora de la Casa Crownguard―contestó el explorador fríamente― Mi señora Do'Ría no descansará en paz hasta que nos venguemos de los Spiritmight―.

― Lamento el deceso de tu señora Do'Ría… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?―quiso saber Isentris mientras daba un paso al frente.

― Mis disculpas, invocador, estoy tan agitado que he olvidado mis modales. Mi nombre es Nath―agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

― Es un placer, Nath. Yo soy Isentris de Venmit―respondió él y Nath lo observó durante unos segundos.

― Isentris de Venmit… ¿no eres el que casi destruye el colegio de magia por un hechizo mal hecho?―le preguntó. Arric se echó a reír y Yasuo le golpeó la cabeza para que cerrara la boca.

― Exactamente―contestó Isen secamente― Volviendo a lo importante, en este momento la dama Lux está un poco asustada por los recientes acontecimientos, te ruego que guardes la calma y esperes un poco―agregó con firmeza.

― Un Crownguard de verdad no se asusta con nada―argumentó Nath. Isentris arrugó el rostro.

― ¿Dices que Lux no es una Crownguard, entonces?―le preguntó enojado. Társoma se acercó al explorador por detrás, evidentemente ofendido también.

― Esto se va a poner bueno―murmuró Arric, y Yasuo volvió a golpearle la cabeza con la mano.

― Mira, jovencito, no tengo miedo a afrontar la situación tal como es―se defendió Nath mientras se ponía de pie agresivamente. El sujeto realmente era alto y quién sabe en cuántas batallas había participado― Mi señora ha muerto al igual que todos mis compañeros. Ellos eran tus compatriotas―señaló a Lux con el dedo― Esta traición debe ser castigada con sangre lo antes posible―.

― ¿Sugieres una guerra interna?―intervino Syr rápidamente― ¿Crees que eso es prudente? Morirán civiles inocentes y la ciudad estará debilitada en el proceso, Noxus o Aguasturbias podrían aprovechar la situación y atacar―.

Nath se quedó pensando un momento.

― Cierto―admitió― Mis disculpas, mi dama de Crownguard―nuevamente agachó la cabeza ante Lux, que ya aparentaba estar mejor.

― El sujeto que intento matarme seguro venía de parte de los traidores―dijo ella en voz baja― ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera intentarlo? Se supone que éramos aliados―.

― Tenga en cuenta que esto puede ser más grave de lo que pensamos, dama mía―argumentó Nath mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para echar un vistazo.

― Explícate―pidió ella.

― La Casa Lightshield ha gobernado Demacia durante siglos, y nosotros los Crownguards somos los defensores del reinado de Jarvan III―contestó el explorador sombríamente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Lux hasta estar a un paso de ella― Puede que quieran eliminarnos del mapa para que sea más fácil derrotar a la Casa Lightshield―.

Lux abrió mucho los ojos. Era evidente que ahora estaba aún más aterrada que antes.

― Debemos avisar a Jarvan III lo antes posible―dijo Isentris casi de inmediato.

― Yo que tú no saldría a las calles por un buen par de días, seguramente nos estarán esperando ahí fuera―le dijo Arric.

― Tenemos a Társoma―insistió Isen.

― Ellos tienen a Rengar, y con mala suerte algún otro campeón que aún no hemos visto. Y no me vengas con que también tenemos a la dama Lux, pues está más asustada que un perro golpeado―opinó Nath severamente. Isentris gruñó en voz baja y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero la voz de Lux lo detuvo.

― Es cierto―se escuchó decir― Estoy asustada―.

Nath bufó sonoramente para el desaliento de los demás.

― Yo… nunca estuve a cargo de nada. Siempre era Garen el que tomaba el control de todo cuando mi padre no estaba cerca―dijo ella mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos azules― De hecho, nunca supe si alguna vez mi padre llegó a confiar en mí―.

― ¡Mi señora, no hay tiempo para llorar!―gritó Nath, y Társoma le apretó un hombro con la suficiente para transfigurarle el rostro― ¡Tiene que ser valiente y decidida o estaremos muertos para el amanecer!―antes de que pudiera decir algo más Lux ya se había levantado y había huído por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Syr e Isentris corrieron tras ella de inmediato.

Arric observó a Nath con disgusto.

― Hiciste llorar a Margarita―le dijo fríamente― Me caes mal, Fred, así que a partir de este momento te diré _Idiota_ ―.

― ¿Quién mierda es Fred? Soy Nath, maldición―respondió él con rudeza― ¿Margarita? ¿Te refieres a la dama Crownguard?―contestó sin entender.

― Exactamente, Idiota―contestó Arric apretando los puños. Nath maldijo en voz baja― Yasuo, acompáñame un momento, iremos a visitar al desgraciado que intentó asesinar a Margarita―agregó mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba encerrado el asesino que habían atrapado unos minutos atrás.

* * *

 _ **Hace tiempo atrás….**_

― _¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?―preguntó un hombre mientras se arrodillaba ante Rengar y su invocador― ¿Por qué me han traído hasta aquí?―._

― _La Casa Lightshield ha gobernado durante demasiado tiempo, y eso debe terminar―respondió el invocador mientras bajaba por unas escaleras― Y necesitamos tu ayuda para lograr nuestro objetivo―._

― _Soy solamente un hombre―dijo el hombre con humildad._

― _No nos mientas, sabemos que eres ágil y versátil. Puedes correr muy rápido y tienes una capacidad de sutileza excelente―dijo Rengar mientras se sacaba una basurilla de sus colmillos con una garra― También sabemos que eres un excelente mentiroso―._

― _Tal vez esas pequeñas historias que han escuchado acerca de mí estaban erradas―argumentó el sujeto mientras agachaba la cabeza― Además, la idea de derrocar a la Casa Lightshield del gobierno no se encuentra precisamente en mi agenda de intereses personales―._

― _Sabía que tendríamos esta pequeña discusión―comentó Rengar mientras se daba la vuelta y subía unas escaleras que casi no podían verse por la oscuridad― Tendremos que convencerte―._

― _Soy difícil de convencer―contestó el misterioso hombre mientras sonreía._

― _¡JA!―rió Rengar― Ya lo veremos, humano―._

 _Pasaron unos momentos hasta que el sujeto volvió a hablar._

― _Derrocar a Jarvan III, definitivamente ustedes están locos. Apenas levanten la primera espada en su contra tendrán a más de cien mil hombres a los que enfrentarse más los de las casas menores que lo apoyen―_

― _Ya nos hemos encargado del favor de la mayoría de las casas menores de Demacia. ¿Lo ves, mi estimado futuro agente? Ya hasta nos hemos adelantado a tus respuestas―respondió el invocador de Rengar, que aún seguía oculto en la oscuridad._

― _Es un paso adelante para ustedes, pero no creo que la Casa Laurent los vaya a apoyar. La duelista Fiora y sus compañeros de armas son demasiado honorables para caer en el sucio truco que ustedes están preparando―eso pareció disgustar el invocador, ya que podía escuchar las maldiciones que murmuraba._

― _La Casa Laurent sufrirá las mismas consecuencias al oponerse a nosotros―respondió al final con un tono que indicaba que la charla había acabado._

 _El sujeto secuestrado se quedó callado mientras pensaba sobre los acontecimientos que había descubierto recién. Una casa mayor junto a la gran parte de las casas menores de Demacia pretendía desenvainar espadas contra el actual gobierno. Sí, debían estar locos. Solamente entre los Crownguards y Lightshields hay más de cien mil hombres preparados para luchar y sin mencionar las tropas de las casas menores que aún eran devotas a Jarvan III, y no hay que olvidar que Ciudad Bandle y sus escaramuzas de yordles también apoyaría el gobierno de los Lightshield por la influencia de Poppy._

 _Volvió a escuchar los pasos provenientes de la oscura escalera. Apareció Rengar con una pequeña persona en sus brazos. Reconoció su rostro al instante._

― _¿Por qué metes a mi hijo en esto?―preguntó apresuradamente._

― _Te dije que te íbamos a convencer―respondió el invocador― Rengar, ya sabes qué hacer―dicho esto la bestia amenazó al chico presionando su daga contra su cuello._

― _Vamos, mocoso, dile a papá que juegue con nosotros, de lo contrario perderá su más preciada pieza―le ordenó Rengar._

― _Papi, juega con ellos para no perder―murmuró el niño con lágrimas en los ojos― Por favor, no vayas a perder al igual que mamá―._

― _¿Qué le hicieron a mi esposa, desgraciados?―rugió el hombre furioso. Rengar cogió una bolsa de una mesa y se la arrojó._

― _Ahí la tienes―respondió._

 _Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y tocó algo frío y duro. Descubrió que era una mano desprolijamente amputada. Pudo reconocer el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular. Las lágrimas se formaron rápidamente en su rostro. Se tapó la boca con su mano libre y ahogó el grito que intentaba escapar de su garganta._

― _¿Qué tengo que hacer?―preguntó al final mientras se secaba las gotas saladas que recorrían su rostro._

― _Me alegra que las negociaciones hayan salido bien―argumentó Rengar mientras soltaba al niño, quien corrió junto a su padre._

― _Solamente una pregunta―dijo el hombre fríamente._

― _Adelante―concedió el invocador con interés._

― _¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer tú?―señaló a Rengar con el dedo― Eres un asesino―._

― _Pero no un gran mentiroso como tú. Tú tienes fuerza en las palabras, y yo tengo la mía en mis armas―respondió la bestia― Y además, yo no soy un Crownguard―agregó mientras levantaba una caja con una mano y la ponía sobre la mesa. Quitó la tapa y sacó un montón de frascos con líquido verde dentro._

― _En el nombre del Iluminador…―murmuró el hombre con una expresión de espanto._

― _¿Qué son esas cosas, papi?―le preguntó el niño mientras se aferraba a la pierna de su padre._

― _No tienes nada que temer, pequeño―se adelantó a responder el invocador― Siempre y cuando no abras los frascos―agregó con voz sombría._

― _Cometieron un error en confiar en mí―dijo el hombre mientras apartaba a su hijo y colocaba los frascos de vuelta en la caja― Lo pagarán caro, se los aseguro. Ahora, ¿quién es mi objetivo?―._

* * *

Lux cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe y corrió hacia el balcón casi ciega por sus propias lágrimas. Se limpió el rostro con su blusa blanca y miró hacia abajo; Társoma la observaba desde allí.

― Necesito estar sola un momento, Társoma―el caballero no se movió ni un centímetro― ¡Te ordeno que me dejes sola de inmediato!―pocas veces en su vida había gritado con tal enojo. Su guardaespaldas acató la orden inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo de vuelta.

Estaba nerviosa, asustada y enojada. Habían sido traicionados, su padre estaba muy lejos y quién sabe a dónde había ido Garen. Siempre se había considerado torpe para hacerse cargo de la casa ella sola. Su madre se había ido con el Iluminador hacía tiempo y ahora la familia que vivía con ella estaba ocupada todo el tiempo. Temía por su hermano, siempre estaba fuera acabando con bandas de asesinos o clanes traficantes de esclavos. Rogó para que los Spiritmight no hayan ido tras él.

Escuchó los golpes en la puerta y, un instante después, la voz de Isentris.

― No―respondió ella con un tono que no admitía discusión, pero él seguía insistiendo.

― Necesitamos hablar―dijo él, y volvió a tocar la puerta― Vamos, déjame entrar―.

― Seguramente vienes a decirme que deje de ser débil y cobarde―le espetó Lux en voz alta― ¡Lo siento, Isentris, pero las simulaciones de combates en el colegio de magia no son lo mismo que esto, es por eso que tengo miedo!―.

― No vengo a recriminarte nada, Lux, solo quiero hablar contigo un momento―respondió Isentris― Ya le he dicho a Syr que vuelva abajo, estaremos solos y podremos hablar tranquilos. Déjame ayudarte así como tú me has ayudado incontables veces―.

― Nadie puede ayudarme con esto―respondió ella en medio de llantos― ¡Los Crownguards corremos peligro mortal! No quiero meterte en esto, Isen―.

― Syr es tu invocadora, así que también corre peligro de muerte. Ella me ha salvado de morir, así que ahora le debo la vida―dijo Isentris en respuesta, al parecer decidido a apoyarla hasta el final― Daría mi vida por ti también, Lux―.

Esa frase fue más que suficiente para hacer que caiga por el borde. Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió de golpe y abrazó al hombre que estaba del otro lado. Ambos cayeron al suelo duramente. Los chillidos y lamentos de Lux debieron escucharse por toda la casa.

Isentris la envolvió con sus brazos en un reconfortador abrazo. No se atrevía a decir nada, pues debía estar aterrada por los recientes acontecimientos sumando a que debía temer por el bienestar de su padre y de su hermano, este último aparentemente ya desaparecido.

― Soy una cobarde―susurró mientras trataba de limpiarse otra vez el rostro con su blusa blanca― No soy una Crownguard, soy simplemente una cobarde―a Isentris le rompía el corazón verla con tan baja autoestima, pues hace solo unos días estaba más radiante que nunca, ¿qué había pasado con esa confianza? Decidió que no era momento de preguntar eso.

― Eres la Dama de Crownguard, y sin duda eres la mejor hechicera de Demacia―le dijo Isentris― Y una dama hechicera siempre puede contar con la ayuda de seres queridos, ¿no es así?―ella lo miró con sus ojos azules que en este momento eran un infinito océano de dolor.

― I-Isentris… yo…―.

― No hace falta que te disculpes―la interrumpió él mientras apretaba sus manos― Lo único que necesito es que sonrías un poco. Hazlo por mí y por tu familia―.

― ¡Sí!―chilló ella mientras se ponía de pie de inmediato. Isentris la miró con una sonrisa― ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?―.

― Sí―afirmó él― Una expresión de felicidad―Lux se sonrojó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

― Gracias, Isen, realmente necesitaba eso―.

― Hey, siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea―.

― Me alegra de que sea así―contestó ella mientras estiraba sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Descansó su mentón en su hombro. Realmente Isentris sabía cómo apoyarla en todo tipo de problemas al igual que Garen.

― Deben estar preocupados por ti, volvamos abajo, Lux―le dijo Isentris mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello rubio.

― Sí, tienes razón―volvió a peinar su radiante cabello y bajó las escaleras junto a él. Encontraron a Gnar subiendo de a saltitos.

― ¿Gnar?―lo llamó Isentris con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el frasco que tenía en la boca― ¿Qué tienes en la boca?―.

― Gnar―respondió el pequeño campeón mientras ponía el frasco en el suelo. Isentris lo recogió y lo examinó un momento. No había nada dentro― Gnar, Gnar―agregó el diablillo mientras corría escaleras abajo y subía con más recipientes vacíos.

― ¿Los reconoces?―le preguntó Isentris a Lux mostrándole los recipientes vacíos.

― No―respondió mientras recogía un frasco de las pequeñas manos de Gnar. Retiró la sencilla tapa y olfateó dentro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un instante después se encontraba arrodillada en el piso con la respiración entrecortada. Isentris se arrodilló junto a ella casi de inmediato.

― No me digas que…―Lux levantó la mano para interrumpirlo.

― Sí―adivinó ella― Veneno―.

Isentris la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La sostuvo de la cintura y se apresuraron a bajar para dar el aviso de un posible nuevo ataque al grupo. Antes de dar el paso en el último escalón apareció el primer sujeto encapuchado con una espada en la mano, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera iniciar su ataque Gnar se había arrojado sobre el hombre. Le quitó el yelmo y le mordió la oreja con la suficiente fuerza para arrancársela y fue Isentris el que lo silencio de una patada en la cabeza.

― ¡Muchachos, nos están atacando!―gritó Isentris y, un momento después, escuchó el primer bramido proveniente de afuera. Acercó su cabeza a la ventana para echar un vistazo. Los guardias Crownguards luchaban contra decenas de hombres en el jardín.

― ¡Shinku, Margarita!―la voz de Arric se escuchó entre medio de todos los gritos― ¡Necesitamos algo de ayuda por aquí!―.

― ¡Ya vamos!―exclamó él en respuesta. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Lux. Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras con la mirada en blanco. Un hombre estaba detrás de ella.

― Lo siento―dijo el sujeto mientras destapaba el frasco que tenía en la mano y echaba el líquido por todas partes. Isentris pudo identificarlo rápidamente, era Nath― Es por mi hijo―.

― No olvidaré esto―respondió Isentris mientras levantaba a Lux y se tapaba la nariz para no respirar el hedor que el líquido desprendía.

Corrieron trabajosamente hacia la sala principal. Las sillas estaban repartidas y destrozadas por todas partes al igual que los cadáveres. Arric y Yasuo estaban uno junto al otro respirando agitadamente. Era evidente que también estaban siendo afectados por el veneno.

― ¡Hay que salir de aquí!―exclamó Isentris mientras sentaba a Lux en el piso. Gnar seguía a su lado, aparentemente sin sufrir nada.

― ¡Dime algo que no sepamos!―le gritó Arric enojado― ¿No has visto lo que es el jardín? Hay quinientos hombres esperándonos ahí fuera, los guardias ya están todos muertos―.

― ¿Dónde está el asesino de hace rato?―preguntó Isentris.

― El imbécil se ha escapado, cuando entré a la habitación ya no estaba―contestó el yordle.

Se quedaron callados un momento, era evidente que a nadie se le ocurría algo acerca de cómo escapar.

― Quédense cerca de mí y no les pasará nada―pidió Syr mientras tocaba su espalda con sus manos mágicas. Era increíble, pues bajo sus pies apareció un círculo verde y en un instante Lux estaba recuperada― Lux, ¿dónde está tu ejército?―.

― El ejército está aquí en la ciudad―respondió ella poniéndose de pie― Pero tardarán mucho en llegar, hay que convocarlos y armarlos, tardaremos varias horas―.

― Tendremos que salir de ésta solos―dijo Isentris mientras volvía a echar un vistazo al jardín por la ventana más cercana. Vio un ballestero apuntando hacia su rostro, escuchó el disparo y en un instante el proyectil había sido detenido por la mano de Yasuo.

― Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso―le dijo el samurái.

― Te debo una―respondió Isen tragando saliva. La voz de Nath se escuchó desde afuera.

― ¡No entren, el veneno los matará si ellos no salen a enfrentarnos!―.

― Ese maldito bastardo nos ha traicionado―dijo Arric mientras rompía una silla de un puñetazo reforzado con maná― Es por esta clase de cosas que odio a los humanos, excepto a ustedes, claro―.

Isentris se quedó pensando. Si no salían de la casa acabarían muertos por el veneno que Nath había derramado por toda la casa. Si salían tendrían que enfrentarse a los quinientos Spiritmights. Podrían usar la teleportación para intentar escapar, pero el veneno ya los había debilitado bastante y Syr no podría mantenerlos vivos mucho tiempo más, pues ya se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos.

― Afuera estaremos a salvo del efecto debilitador del veneno, Arric, Syr y yo podríamos usar la teleportación para sacarnos a todos de aquí―dijo Isentris finalmente.

― Cierto, pero tenemos a quinientos cabrones con espadas y lanzas esperándonos―argumentó Arric― Necesitamos una distracción eficaz―terminada esa frase todos miraron a Ser Társoma, quien asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente. Lux se opuso al instante.

― Esto no es necesario, Társoma, debe haber otra manera―.

― Quedarnos aquí y morir en minutos―se adelantó Yasuo secamente― No me agrada la idea―agregó. Lux estaba por decir algo al respecto, pero Társoma ya había saltado por la ventana hacia el jardín. El primer golpe se escuchó rápidamente, seguido de otro y muchos más.

― ¡Ahora!―gritó Syr, y todos corrieron hacia la puerta. Arric la destruyó de un puñetazo reforzado y los pedazos de madera volaron hacia todas partes. El primer hombre en acercarse portaba una larga lanza y un escudo. A Yasuo le hizo falta un simple movimiento para amputarle ambos brazos. El siguiente sujeto en acercarse estaba armado con espada y rodela. Arric acabó con el hombre de tres puñetazos en el estómago.

Ese momento era perfecto para canalizar el hechizo, pues Társoma estaba delante de ellos conteniendo a los cientos de hombres que se acercaban a eliminarlos y el veneno no podía debilitarlos si no estaban dentro del edificio.

― ¡Quédense quietos todos!―ordenó Isentris a su grupo a su vez que levantaba las manos. Pensó en su departamento, pero ahí serían fácilmente atrapados. Tal vez necesitaban ayuda de alguien con más importancia. El Instituto de Guerra sería una buena opción, podría encontrar campeones que lo ayudarían, o el mismo Alto Consejo de la Equidad.

― ¡Ahora, Shinku!―exclamó Arric― ¿A dónde?―.

― El Instituto de Guerra―respondió Isen rápidamente. Él, Arric y Syr abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo:

― ¡TELEPORTACIÓN!―el círculo alrededor de ellos no tardó en aparecer. Syr sostuvo el brazo de Lux, Arric el de Yasuo y Gnar se había sentado sobre la cabeza de Isentris.

― ¡Társoma, ven con nosotros!―le ordenó Lux.

El caballero estrelló la cabeza de un sujeto contra el suelo de piedra y, de un puñetazo, mandó a volar a otro sobre sus compañeros. Miró hacia atrás y no hizo caso, pues siguió luchando con los hombres que se atrevían a desafiarlo.

― No va a venir…―murmuró Lux con voz triste― ¡Se va a quedar!―.

― Estará bien, es Társoma―la tranquilizó Isentris antes de percatarse de la ballesta que Nath estaba sosteniendo. Disparó el proyectil y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Lux ya estaba en el suelo sangrando. Quiso moverse para ayudarla, pero en ese momento todo se puso blanco y, un instante después, estaba en el pasillo de escaleras ascendentes del Instituto de Guerra. Las cuatro estatuas de gólem gigantes ya los habían rodeado. El anciano apareció unos segundos después.

― Espero que no sean problemas―argumentó. Isentris suspiró y miró la estatua de Lux que estaba a su derecha. Sabía que debía rescatarla, cueste lo que cueste.

― Gnar―dijo Gnar señalando la estatua― ¿Gnar?―.

― Ella no ha venido con nosotros, pero tranquilo, la vamos a rescatar―le dijo Isentris acariciándole la cabeza― ¿Arric, Syr?―.

― No podría abandonar a Margarita―respondió el yordle con una sonrisa socarrona― No me molestaría patearle el culo a Nath tampoco―.

― Es mi campeona―dijo Syr mientras ajustaba su corsé― Tampoco la puedo abandonar―.

Isentris sonrió y apretó los puños.

― Muy bien, está decidido―.

* * *

Lux estaba en el suelo con el proyectil clavado en su pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo. A pesar de estar mirando el piso podía escuchar los golpes de los puños metálicos de Ser Társoma. Levantó la mirada y vio a Rengar frente a ella armado con un arma que estaba segura que la había visto en los libros.

― La espada fantasmal de Youmuu―dijo. Rengar sonrió bastante.

― Humana inteligente―le dijo. Apoyó uno de sus musculosas patas sobre la pierna herida de Lux, quien chilló de dolor― Te voy a hacer pedazos cuando mi invocador me lo permita, disfruta el tiempo que te queda de vida―dicho esto la bestia se arrojó sobre Társoma y le clavó la espada en la espalda. Era la primera vez que veía a su caballero arrodillado. Había leído que la espada fantasmal de Youmuu podía penetrar cualquier armadura.

― Ya está todo terminado―dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba a ella junto con Nath― Contigo aquí, someto a la Casa Crownguard bajo el poder Spiritmight―.

― Mi hermano les dará una lección, estoy segura―masculló Lux con ira en sus ojos― ¡Lo van a pagar!―.

― Tu hermano ya está fuera del juego al igual que tu padre―la interrumpió Rengar mientras se reía― ¡Verás sus cadáveres en poco tiempo, te lo aseguro!―.

Lux tragó saliva. Lo que decía Rengar no podía ser cierto, su hermano era demasiado fuerte y su padre se había marchado con una gran escolta de hombres, no serían asesinados fácilmente.

― Llévense a ese sujeto al calabozo―el comandante Spiritmight señaló a Társoma, que seguía arrodillado en el suelo― Si da problemas pueden cortarle la cabeza―.

― A la orden, mi señor―respondió un soldado. Hicieron falta seis personas para levantarlo.

― Mis amigos vendrán a detenerlos―arriesgó Lux.

― ¿Los que te abandonaron aquí? Por favor, Luxanna, no seas infantil―respondió el hombre mientras se quitaba el yelmo, revelando un rostro fuerte y agresivo― Si crees que ese joven llamado Isentris podrá vencernos fácilmente te equivocas, es tan incompetente que apenas sabe hacer magia―.

― ¡No es un incompetente!―le gritó Lux. Abrió la boca y le escupió los pies.

― Que dama tan grosera―opinó Rengar, quien seguía con su expresión de diversión― ¿Puedo amputarle una mano, invocador?―.

― Todavía no―respondió el sujeto bravo mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba― Nath, llévala a mis aposentos y tu tarea estará terminada. Rengar, devuélvele al mocoso; y en cuanto a ti…―señaló a Lux― …te cuidaré personalmente, así que pórtate bien―.

* * *

 **Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última actualización, mis disculpas. Tengo algunos exámenes que están consumiéndome mucho tiempo, así que lo siento.**

 **Por otro lado, me gusta cómo está marchando esta historia (bah… quizás es por soy yo el que la está escribiendo, jaja).**

 **Si encuentran algún error de tipeo o algo por el estilo, me gustaría que me avisaran lo antes posible.**

 **Los comentarios serán tomados en cuenta, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la Grieta del Invocador!**


End file.
